Can Love Break Through Anything?
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: When something comes against Blake and Tori, how are they each going to handle it? Is it just in their heads, or is it a lot bigger than any of the rangers could imagine?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: This starts off a couple of months after Storm Before The Calm 2.

**Chapter 1: It's Not Going To Work**

Tori had just gotten back from visiting Blake. She had come home early, so the guys didn't know she was there. She didn't want to see them yet. And even though she was feeling lonely, she didn't want anyone else around. She had liked Blake for a while, and she knew that he had liked her to. He had finally said it out loud and now nothing. It wasn't like she was dependent on him, she just loved having him be there. And besides he was the one who wanted her to come out and visit him. Not anymore. Blake and her were never going to be.

_Flashback_

Tori and Blake had been sparring in the living room of his apartment. Blake got Tori on the ground and was straddling her. "Ha, looks like I got you after all."

"Well, for now."

Blake smiled. Than he started leaning towards her. Tori couldn't believe it, she started to move up to his lips, but just before their lips touched Blake pulled away, and stood up. He offered his hand to Tori who was confused and hurt. Instead of taking his hand she stood up on her own. Blake looked away and asked "Do you want something to drink?"

"Blake what's wrong?"

Blake turned and headed for the kitchen, "Are you hungry?"

Tori followed him, "Why didn't you kiss me?"

"We could always go out and get something."

"Blake Bradley, what is going on."

Blake stopped, but didn't turn around. "This isn't going to work."

"What?"

He turned around. "Me and you. It's not going to work."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Oh, that's a good reason." Tori said sarcastically. Maybe there was someone else, someone who was here all the time. "Besides who said I was expecting anything to happen?"

This time Blake looked a little hurt, but he hid it quickly and replied, "Good, because nothing will happen."

"Why would I want anything to happen with you." Tori realized how mean those words were only after they left her mouth.

"Probably the same reason why I don't want anything to do with you." He replied not even looking at her.

"Fine. Than nothing will happen. Ever."

Tori walked out and sat on the couch. For the rest of the evening she sat there, and Blake stayed in the kitchen.

The next morning Tori left without telling Blake. She didn't want to be there anymore.

_End Flashback_

Tori sighed. Maybe leaving like that was rash, childish too. But Blake had kept showing signs that he wanted to be with her that entire time she was there and than nothing. Well, fine she didn't want anything to do with him. She laid down on her couch and slowly fell asleep.

She awoke to a knocking on the door. She slowly made her way over to it. "Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"Blake called and said you had disappeared. He's looking for you."

"Well, I'm here."

Hunter gave her a confused look and than took out his phone and called Blake. She couldn't close the door because Hunter was standing in the doorway so Tori walked away from the door and sat back down. After a couple of minutes Hunter sat next to her. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Look, I just want to be alone, is that alright?"

"Yeah."

Hunter didn't leave. Tori rolled her eyes. "Hunter I'm fine. Just go."

"What happened?"

"I told you nothing."

"Come on Tor, we've talked a lot since he left, you can tell me. You told me that you had missed him."

Tori felt like someone had just stabbed her heart. She had to make Hunter know that she wasn't hurting from Blake, she didn't want Blake to think that she was in pain, so she decided to tell him the truth—at least part of it. "Well, forget about that. He doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"I'm sure—"

"Trust me. But don't worry, I'll be fine. There's plenty of other, better guys that want to be with me. I don't need Blake."

"Tori—"

"Hunter, I know he's your brother, but don't even try to stick up for him. In fact, I'm really not hurt." Hunter gave her a doubtful look. Tori gave him a quick smile, "It's not like we were going out, so it's not like we broke up. We weren't anything. And knowing that we're not going to be anything, I can move on."

"Tori, you're not just going to give up."

Tori smiled at him. "Look, everything will be fine. I'm not giving up, I'm just moving on."

"What about Blake?"

"Blake's your brother." Tori stood up and went to her bedroom.

After a few minutes Tori heard the front door shut. She laid down on her bed. She could do fine without him, she had lived her whole life without him and just because of the year she'd known him didn't mean anything. It wasn't like she needed Blake. She had turned down this one guy the other week. Plus there were plenty of great guys out there. Blake wasn't the only guy. Tori was fine with moving on, she just wished she knew why he said it wouldn't work.


	2. Reactions and Phonecalls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope that you'll like this. Let me know what you think. I don't do long stories a lot, so feedback is appreciated. Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed._

**Reactions and Phonecalls**

Hunter walked away from Tori's apartment. He couldn't believe it, Tori and Blake were done. That just didn't seem to fit. Tori and Blake they fit each other so perfectly. He had hoped that on this visit they would be able to make it work, but instead his stupid brother had to ruin it. Why did Blake do that? He obviously still cared for Tori, otherwise he wouldn't have called Hunter begging him to go and see if Tori had gotten on a plane. Sure if they had gotten together it wouldn't have been an ideal relationship, but they would have worked everything out. It just didn't fit. Ever since they first met Tori he could tell that Blake was falling for her. And he could tell that even though Blake would fight and fight alongside him, he didn't like hurting her. She had even forgiven him, but than again Tori was understanding. You had to be in order to forgive what he and Blake had almost done.

Ever since Blake left for Factory Blue he and Tori had both been spending more time together. She helped fill the empty void Blake had left—she was someone that he thought Blake loved, instead…

Hunter was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he had walked right past Dustin and Shane. It was Dustin who called out to him, "HUNTER."

He turned around and nodded at them, "Hey."

Shane looked at Dustin, "Okay something's definitely up."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Okay dude, we called you name like 5 times before you answered." Dustin stopped and looked at Shane.

"Plus," Shane paused, "You seem like you're deep in thought. Is everything okay?"

Hunter shook his head.

"What happened bro?" Shane asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Hunter sighed, "It's Tori and Blake, nothing will happen."

Dustin looked confused, "What do you mean? They're both so into each other."

"What, how do you know?"

"Tori's here, she left early and got back sometime today."

"We should go check on her." Dustin said starting off in the direction to Tori's apartment.

Hunter shook his head, "I don't think she wants company right now."

They stood there for a few minutes and than Hunter looked at the other two, "I'm going to get going; I'll see you guys later." Hunter walked away from Shane and Dustin.

Shane and Dustin watched as Hunter left, "Don't you think we should see how she's doing?" Dustin asked Shane.

Shane shook his head, "She'll talk when she wants to or needs to. We'll wait a while. Besides, I hate to bring this up, but you do remember that they weren't dating right?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, neither of them date except each other."

"I know, come on let's get going."

The next morning Tori woke up from her sleep; she lay in bed for at least half an hour before sitting up. She was going to call Blake. After all, maybe he wasn't in a good mood. Their fight wasn't that big anyways, kind of. She stood up and stretched. She knew what she was going to say to him, she had thought about it late into the night. She looked over at the clock, it was now 7:00 where Blake was and he did get up at around 6:30.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number. She had to wait until the fourth ring and than finally she heard his voice, she must have woken him because it was harsh. "Hello."

"Blake?"

It was a few seconds before he answered, "Tori?" His voice sounded softer than his initial hello.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Y-yeah…n-yes."

Tori was a little confused, but she ignored that and continued, "I'm sorry that I took off like that."

"You scared me Tori, I don't want anything happening to you."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"No, but I want to."

Tori smiled, "Really?"  
"Yes. But I can't. Tori, I can't do this. Why'd you call?"

His voice now was cold and distant. "Blake, look I called to apologize."

"I know, but it would have been easier if you didn't."

"Why? Easier for who?"

"Look, you shouldn't worry about it. I have to go and you need to stop calling."

"Don't treat me like that. I'm not some stalker; I was just calling to apologize. I'm sorry that you don't like that." Tori said in an icy tone.

This time Blake's voice was soft and concerned, "Thanks for apologizing, but it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Blake, you're confusing me. Can't you just…I don't know…you keep changing your attitude."

"What do you want me to say Tori? Huh? Think about this, I'm gone most of the year. You're there; it's not fair to you if we are together. Okay?" Blake burst out.

"Don't I have any say in this?"

"Why should you?"

"Maybe because this has to do with me." Tori was beginning to loose her temper.

"Yeah, well, maybe it doesn't."

"What's that mean?"

"I have to go."

"Blake. What do you mean by that?" Tori asked, knowing that she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Look, I betrayed you. I don't deserve to be with you. You should find someone who can be there for you."

"Blake I forgave you for that, I forgot about that. Why do you insist on bringing it up?"

"Because I can and you need to realize that…" Here Blake's tone changed to one of sadness. "I can't be with you."

Even though Tori was upset, with how sad he sounded her heart melted, "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

There was silence for a few minutes. But that sounded a lot better than what was going to happen next. "Tori, I don't think we should talk anymore."

"Really? Why?"

"You should find someone else. I have my riding and that's what I love, I don't know about…"

Tori didn't want to hear the rest. "Fine Blake. You can have your riding. And you know what else? I will find someone else. Someone who is a lot better than you, someone who will understand me better, someone who…won't betray me." Tori couldn't believe that those words had come out of her mouth and immediately she regretted it. "Blake."

Instead of there being an ounce of sadness in his voice or him being upset, all that came out was a flat and even tone as he said, "Fine. Good." And than all Tori heard was the dial tone.

Tori slowly hung the phone up and laid back down hoping she would wake up again.


	3. Death To A Loved One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for all who have been reading and reviewing, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter._

**Death To A Loved One**

Blake got on his bike; he decided to go for a ride off the track; it was a beautiful day out. He put his helmet on and was gone. It felt so free to be here. He loved riding. Only problem was that he loved Hunter and Tori as well. Three things, all trying to get his undivided attention. But they all fit together too. Hunter and Tori both understood about the racing. It was something he needed to do. Just like them and teaching, it was something they needed to do. All of a sudden he saw something pull in front of him—it was someone on a bike. Blake grinned as he saw familiar blond hair streaming out from under the helmet.

They begin to race each other, ride next to each other, teasing the other into going a certain way or coming with them. Blake loved this. He was glad that Tori had come out to visit. Everything always worked out when she was here. Even after being miles apart everything was just as it always had been.

They got near an area with lots of rocks, he glanced over at Tori—she was still going! She wasn't that skilled that she could manage those rocks. He looked back at the rocks and than at Tori. She needed to stop, he needed to stop her—but he couldn't. Why couldn't his bike go faster? Her bike was so much faster than his. But he was almost there, just a bit farther and than her bike hit a rock and she went flying. Blake stopped his bike, got off and ran to her. Luckily she was lying on flat ground without any rocks under her.

Blake took off his helmet. "Tori, Tori wake up." She didn't respond so he took off her helmet. Something dripped on his hands, he looked at the helmet—it was covered in blood. Tori's blood. Blake dropped the helmet. He looked over at Tori again and saw that her head was now against a rock. He leaned down and checked her pulse—it was gone. He mentally slapped himself as he got out his cell phone. He tried dialing 911 but his phone needed to be charged. He could have sworn that he had charged it last night. He looked back down at Tori. "Come on Tor, you can't die. There's so much left to do. Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Cam would miss you. Your students would. What about your family? Tori, you can't go." Blake felt tears escaping his eyes, "I…I love you."

"Do you?"

Blake stood up and turned towards a figure against the now darkened sky. He tried squinting his eyes to see him, but it was still just a dark figure. "First off, who are you?"

"That's not important right now. Why don't you answer the question?"

"Of course I love her."

"So why are you hurting her?"

"Hurting her?" Blake looked back at Tori's limp body. "It was an accident."

"Was it?" The voice was extremely harsh.

Blake started towards the figure feeling angry now rising. "Of course it was."

The figure held out his hand. "Look, I'm here to help. Do you want to stop that?" He pointed at Tori.

Blake shook his head, "She's gone. There's no pulse."

The figure folded his arms, "Do you want to stop that? Or perhaps you want her to die?"

Blake looked over at Tori and shook his head. "Of course I don't want her to die."

"Than don't be with her."

"What!? How can I not be with her?"

"If you love her you can."

"I do." Blake paused for a minute. "Why shouldn't she get to decide?"

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm not being selfish." Blake tried to move towards the figure but he couldn't move. "What did you do?"

"You need to listen." The figure disappeared and than reappeared on his left side. "What kind of a life could you give her?" Blake looked down. "You've been wondering that, haven't you?"

"What's your point?" He spat back at the darkened shape.

"You know it's not fair to her." He started circling around Blake who still couldn't move. "Leaving her for most of the year. Going about without so much as a thought towards her."

"I think about her all the time."

"Do you? You spend every second thinking about her being left **alone**?"

"Of course I have. But…"

"What Blake?"

"But it could still work out." Blake looked up at the sky as a thunderstorm cloud appeared over Blake's head.

"Yes, but she won't be happy."

"How do you know?"

"Blake could you be happy if the person you loved was never there for you?"

"It would be hard, but—"

"Tori's not. When she goes home, she cries. **You** make her cry. **You** break her heart." The rough voice started getting louder. "She is heartbroken when **you** leave. Is that any way to treat someone **you** love."

"Let me go." Blake growled.

"Blake, I can save her."

Blake stopped struggling. His heard started beating faster. Could it be possible? Having Tori come back from the dead? That was impossible. Sensei said it couldn't be done properly. "What do you mean you can save her?"

"If you stay away from her, I'll save her. Just think about Tori."

Blake looked at Tori and than glanced away. He then did a double take and saw Tori standing over on his other side. "Blake?" Sunshine came through Tori's smile.

"Tori. You're alright."

"Yeah, what's going on?"

He put his hand up to her cheek, "I thought you were dead."

"I'm right here." She gently took his hand. "Blake, maybe we should go back. Everything will be alright."

"Go back where?"

"To home. You have the time off."

"That's right, and than I can be with you."

Tori looked down. "Until you leave again."

"Tori, I'm…" Tori started crying. Blake heard a chuckle. He looked over at the man, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's dead. She can't be here."

"And yet she is. Perhaps she wants you to know that she doesn't need you anymore."

"I don't buy it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Blake looked back at Tori.

"Are you going to give her up?"

"No."

"Fine." A knife went through Tori's heart and she fell to the ground.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

Tori stood up again. Blake was confused, she had just had a knife in her heart, yet here she was smiling at him, holding his hand, until someone walked right up next to Tori. He looked right at Blake with a sadistic smile, and then he shot Tori in the head. "NOOOO!!!! TORI!!!"

Over and over Blake watched as Tori was killed in different ways. He tried to turn away but something was keeping his eyes on her. He tried to yell at the guy to stop it, but he couldn't speak. After what had been hours Blake had no more tears left. Finally the figure stopped it. He came and stood in front of Tori. "If you love her and want to save her, let her go and never want to be with her again. Don't forget, Tori will be better off without you. She'll be happy enough with someone else."

Blake couldn't stand this anymore. "But Tori…"

"Will be better off without you." The stranger looked towards Tori. "If you love her, let her go." Tori started walking away.

It was at that point that Blake realized he could move. He took off after Tori and grabbed her but as he did, blood started to come out of her. "Tori, come back." Tori fell to the ground and Blake knelt down next to her. He held her head in his lap. "Please Tori, I need you. Please don't go."

Tori opened her eyes and faintly smiled, "Blake. What happened? I feel so weak."

Blake watched as another hole appeared in Tori and blood came out of that one. "You'll be okay. I've got you."

"I trust you." She looked into his eyes, Blake smiled a little at the phrase. She trusted him.

"Don't worry Tor, I'll get you to a hospital." Blake watched as her body was being drained of her blood. She was turning pale. The rain poured harder, causing Tori more agony. He leaned further over her trying to stop the rain from coming onto her. And yet somehow he couldn't. Tori was still in pain. He had to get her to a hospital but he couldn't get up.

"Blake. Tell everyone that…I…love them."

"Tori, stay with me. Everything will be alright."

"Blake. I never got to say this to you. I…I…I love you." Blake stared into Tori's eyes as their transformed from alive into two dead objects, showing him that his Tori was gone. Forever. He started crying.

"Tori, please. I love you. I love you. Come back to me."

In the wind he heard voices repeating, "Let her go. She'll be safer without you. You keep this up and you'll kill her. What kind of a life could you give her? You're not fair to her. If you love her, stop being with her. Don't let her know that you love her, you'll just hurt her more."

Blake started rocking back and forth with Tori's dead body whispering, "No, no. Tori come back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Than Tori's eyes opened and bore into his. "Why Blake?"

All at once Blake sat up in his bed. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He could feel dry tears on his face. He knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep again just like the past couple of weeks. He wished he could remember what had caused him to wake up. All he knew was that he had to let go of Tori. He didn't want to. He reached for his phone to call and apologize to Tori, but than he stopped and started to think, what kind of a life would she have if they were together? She should be free to live as she would want to, it wasn't fair for him to keep her to himself. He was only going to hurt her, he had numerous times—he could only think of a couple—but they were in his mind. All at once a flash of a man appeared in Blake's mind, but was gone just as fast as he had come. He shook his head and laid back down still exhausted. He didn't understand why he was always so tired when he woke up, but he had to break things off with Tori forever. He put his phone down and decided that for Tori's own safety he would never be with her again.


	4. Tempers Cause Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for waiting. I couldn't figure out what I should have happen next, so I hope this chapter's good. I'm not sure. Let me know._

**Tempers Cause Problems**

Hunter walked into Storm Chargers. Dustin was working on a bike and talking to Shane. He started heading towards them when he saw Tori and _him_. They were walking up towards Shane and Dustin. Hunter stopped in his tracks and stood glaring at them. Sure it had been a month since Tori and Blake had, well he wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but it resulted in them not being together despite the fact that Hunter thought they should be. Everyone seemed fine that Tori had moved on from Blake so easily. How could he though, it was his baby brother and when he found out that she was all over _him_ Hunter could tell that it hurt Blake. So Tori wasn't exactly in his good book right now. The way they acted as if Blake never existed it made him sick. He couldn't stand to watch anymore, he turned around and headed out.

Tori watched as Hunter walked out. She had tried getting use to his icy treatment. Ever since that thing with Blake, well, he just didn't ever want to be around her. But she didn't care she didn't need him. Besides he reminded her too much of Blake. Blake. No, no thoughts of Blake. She looked over at Gareth. He was about 6' with blond hair and hazel eyes. He was cute, and sweet. He wasn't into surfing, or motocross or skateboarding, but he would sit and listen to her or Shane or Dustin. She felt comfortable around him, kind of like when she was around Blake. She wished she had met him before Blake, than she wouldn't have had a thing for Blake. Ever since Gareth kept coming around Hunter distanced himself farther. Tori couldn't take it, she told Gareth, Shane and Dustin that she'd be back and ran off after Hunter.

She made it to Hunter before he got to his truck. "Hunter." He continued to his truck as if he hadn't heard her. "Hunter." She called louder. Nothing. She finally made it up to him as he was about to unlock his door. "Hunter." She grabbed his arm.

Hunter finally turned and stared at Tori. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me? That's funny. I would pin the problem on someone else."

"Hunter, after…Blake left you and I…well…we became closer friends. You know the ones that you confide in."

"Yeah."

"You've been avoiding me."

"Been busy."

"Hunter, what is your problem."

"Gee Tori, maybe the fact that you're off with the next available guy a week after you and Blake are through."

Tori couldn't believe what he said. "First of all, Gareth wasn't the next available guy—and he's a great guy. Second, Blake and I aren't together. He ended anything with me, it wasn't my choice."

"Right. Which is why you left as soon as possible and than _two_ days later you're out on a date? You used my brother until you found someone else here."

Tori was getting really ticked off. Hunter wasn't even making any sense. "Hunter, I left because…well I don't have to tell you."

"Because I'm right."

"No. Because you're acting stupid. And speaking of using, isn't that yours and Blake's territory?" As soon as that came out Hunter's face became pained for a moment and than was replaced with anger, Tori regretted it. "Hunter, I—"

"Don't. I'm glad that my brother didn't stay with you. He's better off without you anyways. Everyone would be." Hunter opened his door and went in.

Tori couldn't believe what had just happened, what he said, what she said. Tori looked down until she felt an arm around her. She looked up at Gareth.

"Are you okay?"

She watched Hunter's truck disappear around the corner. "I'll be fine."

"Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Sure." Gareth was so understanding, somehow after knowing him for only a few days he realized that she calmed down around water. Sometimes he would take her for walks on the beach, or by a stream, any kind of water. She really liked him. It was as if he knew her, but than again so did Blake. But Blake had made his feelings evident. Nothing was going to happen between the two of them, so Tori had moved on. So why did she continually think about him?


	5. Brother Knows Best

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, I kind of didn't know how to do this chapter. So, I hope you like this._

**Brother Knows Best**

Blake waited as the phone rang and rang. Hunter would pick up eventually. After calling him for the second time he heard a gruff voice answer. Blake smiled and than answered, "Hey bro, tired."

"Blake." Hunter's voice softened as he woke up more. "Why are you calling at…" Hunter must have looked at his clock. "2 in the morning?"

"I just wanted to say I won my race."

"Congratulations. But wasn't that yesterday?"

"Yeah. But you were at the Academy late and I couldn't get a hold of you until….now. Are you upset?

"No bro, don't worry about it. So tell me more about the race."

Blake went into every detail of the race taking about 45 minutes to explain as he added in quite a bit of extra tidbits that weren't necessary. But Hunter listened to it all.

"I knew you could beat them."

"Thanks. So…how's things there."

"Fine."

"The Academy?"

"Good."

"Sensei Omino?"

"He wishes you the best."

"Sensei Watanabe?"

"He knows you'll do your best."

"Cam?"

"He says good luck. He's still working on Ninja Ops."

"Really? Trying to make it just like before?"

"I was over there a couple of weeks ago, it looked pretty good."

"Well, Cam can do anything."

"True."

"Kelly?"

"She says you're amazing as always. She found some replacements for us."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it took her a couple of months before anyone applied, at least that's what Dustin said."

"Shane?"

"He says you're doing awesome. He's doing great as a Sensei, and his skateboarding is really taking off. He's only been doing things locally, but he loves it."

"Dustin?"

"Says you rocked in the last race. He entered a freestyle and got second. But he thinks that he needed more work with his technique. Still works for Kelly, when he can. And she still lets him slide. We're thinking that something's going on with Marah and him, but they won't admit it."

Blake had forgotten Marah and Kapri. He didn't really get a chance to know them before he left, but they both seemed pretty cool.

"Isn't it against rules for Sensei's to date students?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop them from hanging out _alone_ a lot."

"Right. So where does that leave Kapri?"

"She's been focusing on her classes, new job and moving."

"Moving?" Kapri and Marah had been living with Sensei and Cam at the Academy. "Where too?"

Hunter grunted something inaudible.

Blake waited a couple of minutes hoping Hunter would explain. When he didn't Blake decided that if he didn't speak up he would never know. "Hunter."

"What?" Now he sounded annoyed.

"Where is Kapri moving to?"

"Kapri and Marah, for some unknown reason are moving in with…Tori."

He practically spat out Tori's name. "Bro. what's wrong? Did Tori do something?" He tried to sound angry at Tori.

"Come on Blake. I know you still care about her." Obviously Hunter could hear right through it.

"No I don't."

"Don't lie to me."

Blake closed his eyes and lay down on his bed. He hated lying to Hunter. "Yeah, alright I do."

"Well I'm sorry. But she found someone else."

Blake immediately sat up. "What?!"

"Look, I don't like this guy, but she does. Shane and Dustin do." There was a pause before Hunter continued. "Are you okay?"

Blake didn't know what to say. It hurt the Tori was with another guy. But he was there, and she'd be happy. He wouldn't be there to mess up Tori. But Tori and him had something special. He loved Tori, and that's why he had to stay away. But it wasn't fair, Tori should have had a say in it. But he was doing it because he loved her. So, if you love someone you can't be with them, or was it just Tori and him. Then again—his thoughts were interrupted by Hunter. "Huh?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Ye—no, I mean it's fine, understandable… Look can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. But bro, Tori's bad news."

"You can't say that."

"Yeah I can. Look she still remembers when we used them…when you used her. Do you really want to be with someone who is like that?"

"Well…I can't anyways. It wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't?"

"I—me and Tori."

Hunter grunted and then replied, "It could have."

"No." Blake stated firmly as if it wasn't a question. "It wouldn't. Tori and I are impossible. She should be with someone else. Apparently she's found him."

"Blake, don't worry. She was happier with y—"

"Don't!" Blake could tell that Hunter was confused at his sudden outburst as was Blake. "Look bro, I gotta go. Sleep. Have to get up early, you know?"

"Yeah."

Hunter sat looking confused at the phone. Why was his brother off and on with Tori. Not like it mattered. He knew that his brother loved Tori, but now Hunter had to slowly take Blake's heart away from that _girl_. He couldn't stand her. How dare she do that to Blake? And worse she seemed okay with it. As did Shane and Dustin. He and Blake had done fine before without Tori and the rest, surely they would be fine now.

Hunter had plenty to do; he could easily avoid seeing any of them. And as for Blake, sometimes Hunter just had to do what was best for Blake. Blake didn't need to think about Tori or that there was a chance with her. So, Hunter would just have to keep up with letting Blake know that Tori just didn't want Blake anymore. He hated hurting his brother like this, but at the same time it might be better than Tori breaking his heart. He wasn't going to outright lie to Blake, but he was going to bend it against Tori.

"Hunter? Are you alright?"

Hunter knew this would hurt Blake, but something was telling him that this was best. "Yeah, that comment about her and you?"

"I remember."

"Look, I thought you still wanted to be with her."

"I do—n't."

"Okay. I thought you did and so I was trying to give you hope. But bro…" Here it was no going back. Maybe he didn't have to say anything. He closed his mouth, but than a voice sounded in his head to keep going or else Blake would be in immense danger. But as soon as the voice was there it was gone, almost like a trick of the mind. Hunter shook his head, he was sure now. "It would have been false hope. She's totally into that guy." Hunter wanted to take that back as soon as he heard his little brother's voice.

"I figured." It was so sad, and rejected, like his light was gone.

"Blake."

"Yeah Hunter."

"I…" No he couldn't take it back. But he had too. Sure Tori and whatever his name was seemed like they fit, but he knew Tori would be happier with Blake. NO. That voice was in his head again. Louder. Hunter lowered his head. Everytime he thought about telling his brother the truth a horrible sadness would overwhelm him. He couldn't do that, because he felt that it had to do with Blake. "I'm sorry." The sadness was gone. And so was the memory of the voice.

"Don't worry about it Hunter. You can't have your cake and eat it too, right?"

"Are you a fortune cookie now?"

"Hunter."

"Sorry. About everything."

"That's okay. I really gotta go, I'm really tired."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure."

"Get some sleep."

"I'll try. Night."

"Night." Hunter hung up the phone with Blake and fall asleep.


	6. If You Love Him, Then Save Him

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you Anninimouse, blueturtle, DayDream53, footychick, hermeres, jamgurl7 , jonoave, Meloda2626, PeterBladley19, the real vampire_

**If You Love Him, Then Save Him**

Hunter saw Blake coming up after the race. "You beat them."

Blake smiled. "I sure did."

"So, should we go and celebrate?"

"Sure bro, anything in mind."

"Hey, it's your day, you choose."

"Alright." Blake walked into his trailer.

Hunter stepped into Blake's apartment. He was confused; they were just at the track, weren't they? "Blake?" No answer. Had someone messed with him? What was going on? He heard the door opening and Blake and Tori came in. They didn't seem to notice him. Hunter smiled, Blake looked so happy.

"He's not happy. Not really."

Hunter looked to his right; a shadow was next to him. Hunter tried to see more detail, but he couldn't see anything. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm here to help you."

"Right, like I'm going to listen to you." Hunter tried to walk away but found he couldn't move. He looked over at Blake and Tori. They were sitting on the couch talking. "Blake." Blake didn't even look over. "What did you do to them? To me?

"Hunter, do you love your brother?"

Hunter stopped struggling to move and looked at the figure. "What kind of a question is that?"

"A question. Do you?"

"Of course."

"Do they love each other?"

"Tori and Blake?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, of course."

Shaking his head the shadow disappeared. Hunter started hearing Tori and Blake's conversation.

"Look Tor, it's not that I don't love you, I do. Don't you know that?"

"It's just…you're gone all the time."

"Not all the time. How about this, next month I have a whole week off. We can hang out. You know just you and me."

"That sounds nice. But Blake, this isn't enough for me."

Blake looked hurt, "What do you mean?"

"Do you love racing or me?"

Hunter couldn't believe his ears, Tori actually asked that? Why would she? How could she? It took a minute before Blake spoke again, "You…you want me to choose?"

"Why? Is it difficult?"

"That's not fair." You tell her bro. "This is my dream."

Tori stood up, "So, I'm not."

Blake stood up and looked her in the eyes. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Tori replied in an icy tone. Hunter tried to move to intervene but he was still frozen right there.

"Tori, please." He gently took her hand. "I love you."

Tori ripped her hand from his and stepped back. "No Blake, you love motocross. You don't care about me. But you know what it's fine because I DON'T LOVE YOU."

Blake's shoulders shagged as Tori brushed past him and out the door. Hunter was finally able to move. He decided to head for the door and give Tori a piece of his mind. As he opened the door he walked into…the desert. He turned back to go to…where was he? He was in the desert. He looked around. Blake was walking a ways off—right to the edge of a cliff. "BLAKE." He wasn't paying attention. Hunter took off running to stop Blake from walking off, but now matter how fast he ran Blake kept getting further from him until he walked off the cliff. Hunter finally made it to the cliff and peered over. Blake was still holding on. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Here bro, take my hand." He reached down but Blake smiled sadly at him and let go. "NOOOOO!!!!!"

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter." Someone disapprovingly said.

Hunter got up and turned, it was the shadow. He growled as he walked towards him. "What did you do to him?"

As Hunter approached him the figure disappeared and he could hear his voice. "Don't blame me. You know who it was. His heart was broken."

"Tori?"

"Tori broke his heart and she'll do it again and again."

"Not Tori. Tori wouldn't hurt Blake."

"You've only known her a year, who's to say she wouldn't?"

Hunter didn't know how to respond to that. He was silence for a couple of minutes until he asked about Blake.

"Your brother is over there."

Blake was at a race. But there was something different, something was going on. His bike, something was wrong with his bike. He ran to stop him, but Blake kept going faster and faster and faster. Hunter forgot how to Ninja Streak, instead he stood there and watched as his brother crashed, his body completely mangled up. Hunter felt tears coming to his eyes. Then a voice on his left side came, "Pity, if he hadn't been thinking about Tori, than perhaps he would have remembered to have his bike checked. Especially since he needed to have certain things screwed much better than what they were."

"Did you—"

"No, I didn't. Hunter you need to listen to me."

Hunter looked the other way. "No."

"Do you want your brother to die?"

Hunter turned towards the figure. "How do you know he's going to die?"

"Come with me." All at once Hunter was sitting on a couch with a screen in front of him. "Want to know a little secret Hunter?" Hunter didn't say anything. "I can see the future. If Tori and Blake are together, this is what I see."

Images began appearing on the screen. This wasn't an ordinary movie, it kept showing his brother, his baby brother dying. Again and again and again. Sometimes it would be an accident with his bike, sometimes he walked off a cliff, guns, knives, suffocation, drowning. Over and over and over and over again, all leading back to one person. Tori. Tori would cause his brother's death. Well not if he had anything to do with it. "I've seen enough."

"Oh, I don't think you have."

The images became more graphic and Hunter began feeling all the pain Blake would go through. Hunter couldn't turn away; his eyes were glued to the screen until at last he could feel the things happening to him.

What seemed liked weeks later passed before he heard a far away voice. "If you love him, than save him. Tori and Blake together will only cause pain. There is no reason for them to be together. You know best. You're his brother, she doesn't know him. She doesn't really care. If she did than why, why would she play with his heart? Hunter save your brother. Tori's bad news. She remembers the time you guys, Blake betrayed her. She thinks about it. Why else do you think she's with him? Other than to get him back for it"

"But…they love…each ot-other." Hunter gasped then in pain.

"No." The voice shook Hunter's body. "No. They don't."

Hunter was once more standing. This time in a graveyard. He looked around and there in front of him was a stone that read:

Blake Bradley

1984-2004

Beloved Brother and Best Friend

Hunter fell on his knees and traced his fingers over the writing. He looked down at his brother's grave. "NOOOO!" Hunter called out. He pounded his fists on the grave, tears silently making their way down his face. "No." He finally collapsed on the grave still crying and repeatedly saying "No."

"If you love him, keep them apart. After all you know best."

Hunter sat up in bed with a start. He was breathing heavy and he his sheets were drenched in his sweat. He couldn't figure out why it was that he was sitting up like this, as had been the previous weeks. It had to do with Tori. It had started when Blake and her had broke up. Tori. He knew that he couldn't stand her.


	7. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This took me forever to do, I hope that you guys like it._

**Misunderstandings**

Tori went into Ninja Ops. Cam was at his computer. She smiled. Cam was always there to talk to, he was the most sensible one of the guys. Unfortunately over the past couple of weeks Cam had become increasingly busy. She was still confused about Hunter and she thought that Cam would have some good advice. Sure she could go and talk to Sensei, but that's just not who she wanted to talk to. "Hey Cam."

"Tori." His voice was a little harsh. "Can I help you?"

She decided to ignore it and try to talk to him anyways. "What are you working on?"

"Stuff you wouldn't understand."

"Do you want to explain it to me?"

Cam's voice sounded tried with his next answer. "Want do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"What about? I don't have time to play around you know."

"Just stuff. Hunter."

"What happened with Hunter." Cam was sounding more irritated, which confused Tori, what had she done? Nothing. So there was no reason for him to act like that.

"I was just wondering if you knew what was going on with him."

"Probably nothing. Tori, maybe the problem is you. I just talked to Hunter a couple of days ago and there is nothing wrong with him."

"Cam."

"Look, just deal with it. Go and hang out with Gareth."

"Look, I'm sorry that I missed a couple of our times together, but you don't have to be like this."

"Tori, I need to do more important things, so if you don't mind." Cam pointed towards the door.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me twice. Besides don't forget this was _your_ idea."

Tori walked out of Ninja Ops. She couldn't believe Cam, Cam had acted like that. He was completely different today. She wondered what it was.

Cam watched as Tori left wanting to call out and apologize, but something in his unconscious stopped him. In that part of his mind unbeknownst to him a message kept going through it. 'You have work to do.' 'You don't have time for Tori.' 'She only goes on about unimportant things.' 'Why waste your time with her?' 'Keep going, you don't need to talk to her.' 'She is the problem.' 'She doesn't really care.' Cam shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

* * *

Tori walked into the apartment that she now shared with Kapri and Marah. Those two were something else. They were slowly becoming better friends, which was different for Tori since she was used to having all guys around. "Stupid Cam."

"Cam's not stupid." Tori looked towards the kitchen. Marah was coming out looking horrified at the thought.

"Okay so he's not stupid. But what's his problem?"

"Why do you think Cam's got a problem?"

"Because, he was being horrible. But you now what, it doesn't matter. I don't need him anyways. No one does."

"Kapri. Tori's being mean about Cousin."

Kapri came out of her bedroom. "What?"

"Marah, Kapri you guys just don't understand."

"What do you mean I don't understand?" Marah asked offended.

Kapri stared hard at Tori. "What's going on?"

"Look don't worry. I'm just going to go to my room."

"Why do you think I can't understand this?"

"Marah, calm down. You don't need to be this upset. I didn't mean that. I meant—never mind." Tori was becoming frustrated. She needed someone to talk to, someone who would let her speak full out. She started towards her room but was stopped when Marah started again.

"I know lots of things. You can't say I don't."

Tori turned towards Marah. "I didn't say that. I just need time by myself."

Kapri and Marah exchanged looks. "You don't want to talk to us." Kapri stated.

"Not right now, no."

"But we're your roommates, aren't you supposed to?"

"That's not what it means. Look guys, can't you give me a few minutes by myself?"

"Fine." Kapri said. "Come on Marah. Let's go."

Marah and Kapri walked out the door. Tori looked after them, that's not what she wanted to have happened.

She laid down on her bed for a couple of minutes before picking up her phone and dialing Gareth's number. It rang a couple of times before she heard his voice, "Hello."

"Hey Gareth."

"Tori, it's really good to hear from you."

"Thanks." She was trying to sound happy, but it just wasn't working.

"What's wrong? Did you get in another fight with Hunter?"

"No, this time it was Cam. And than Marah and Kapri."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. It just did. But how was your day?"

"Much better since you called." Tori smiled. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd do something with me tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" It seemed like there was supposed to be something that was going on, but then it went away. "Sure, sounds good."

They talked the rest of the evening which semi-brightened Tori's day.


	8. A Proposal and Missing In Action

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter. As much as can be._

**A Proposal and Missing in Action**

Gareth picked up Tori at 6:30. She was wearing jeans with a navy blue shawl over them and a light blue crop top. She wanted to look nice without showing too much effort. None of the dates she had gone on since Blake had caused her to go to lengths to really impress them. Gareth said tonight was special, so she thought that she should try and look the part. She liked him, she did, but a huge part of her heart still was for Blake. She wasn't sure how that was going to go if Gareth wanted to move forward. Gareth looked nice as usual, wearing Khaki pants and a simple white buttoned down shirt.

They first went to dinner at a nice restaurant. They mainly talked about the last couple of days and all that went on, with her trying to leave out the frustration of Hunter, Cam, Marah, Kapri and of course Blake. Blake was hard to stay in contact with, but with him gone, it made everything impossible especially since he didn't even want to be with her. Hunter had completely closed her out, not even acknowledging her presence anymore. Cam…well she had tried to talk to him again today and he still remained colder then the day she had first met him. Marah and Kapri weren't even in the apartment until after she had fallen asleep, if they had come back because she hadn't even seen them at all today. She sighed, unknowingly outloud.

"Tori." Gareth placed his hand gently over hers. "What's the matter?"

She smiled a brilliant, but fake smile, "Nothing. Just thinking about all this, how nice it is."

He looked at her intently and then stood up. "Let's go for a walk." He held out his hand and she unwillingly accepted. Seeing that the check was paid they went outside. The restaurant was right near a beach and they were walking for about fifteen minutes before Gareth said anything. "It wasn't the date; it's your friends isn't it?"

Tori never knew how he could pick up on those things, she thought she put up a pretty good shield, but somehow he could always tell when something was bothering her. It was a bit nice, but at the same time a little uncomfortable. "Yeah." She said softly hoping he would end it there.

"Hunter, has he hurt you?"

"Look, Hunter's just…watching out for…don't worry about it. I'm sure he has your reasons."

"Doesn't mean he should treat you like that. I thought you said you two were friends."

"We are."

"Look Tori I can't stand seeing you get hurt, so why are you letting him? Does it matter what he thinks?"

Gareth stopped walking and causing Tori to stop next to him. "Look Gareth, I appreciated that, but…it's complicated."

"What about Cam? Did you get a chance to talk with him today, make things better?"

"Cam's been a bit busy. I understand."

He held both of her hands and looked at her deeply, "No one should be too busy for you." She smiled at the comment. "Marah and Kapri. Everything worked out with those two right? I mean they seem the most understanding of the four."

Tori looked away, "I haven't seen them all day."

"They didn't come to see you at all, not even to see if you're okay?"

"Gareth, can we please not talk about them?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you hurt. I remember seeing you at the beach the day we met, you were so sad. It hurts me when you're sad."

"Thanks. You've been a lot of help to me."

"I would do anything to help you out."

Tori realized how close he had gotten. She tensed realizing that he wanted to kiss her as she saw his eyes flicker down to her lips. She inhaled hoping to calm herself down, she hadn't kissed any of the other guys, her heart still with Blake. Inhaling brought in his smell, it was different then the other times she had been close to him when they had hugged. But there was no mistaking on the fact that it made her feel safe, comforted. Like nothing else was going to hurt her as long as that was around. Why couldn't she remember where she had smelled that before? She wanted to stop him, but she had wanted to move on and who better to move on with than Gareth. He was a good guy. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers. It was a slow and gentle kiss, with only their hands holding. They pulled apart a couple minutes later and Gareth smiled. "I'm sorry; I've wanted to do that for a while."

Tori smiled back, "That's alright."

"Tori we've been together for a while, I know this might sound weird, so please sleep on it and let me know tomorrow. I have to go and visit with my family and they want to meet this amazing girl I keep telling them about."

"Gareth, I will have to think about it." Although Tori was probably going to say no, that was just a little too weird for her at the moment, but she would think about it since she was going to move forward with him. She smiled. "I'll think about it, I promise."

"Thank you."

They walked for the rest of the evening and he brought her back to her place at around 11:00. He kissed her again and smiled. Tori got in and locked the door knowing he wasn't going to leave until she was in with the door locked. She looked around, Marah and Kapri still weren't here. She sighed, she had hoped to talk to them, but they obviously didn't want to talk to her. She went into her room, got changed and went to sleep.

_Meanwhile in another part of Blue Bay Harbor_

Shane and Dustin sat at a table checking their watches.

"Dude she's never late." Dustin said.

Shane shook his head. "Let's go, we've been here for 3 hours, she's not coming."

Dustin sighed. "I bet Tori is with Gareth again."

Shane and Dustin both looked at each other in disgust. They had put up with him long enough and now this. They headed up, knowing they would be talking to Tori tomorrow which wouldn't end good.


	9. The Last Straw

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I know it's short, so sorry about that._

**The Last Straw**

Tori woke up to knocking. She got out of bed, quickly put on some clothes and answered the door. Shane and Dustin stood there, both clearly upset.

"You okay?" The two exchanged glances. "You guys want to come in?"

Reluctantly the two entered, but neither looked like they wanted to be there. "So Tori, did you forget something last night?"

Tori sat down and started thinking. Before she really got a chance to think about it Dustin answered for her, "Do you remember what yesterday was? I thought we were all going to get together every year."

"Yesterday was…" She trailed off ashamed. They had met many years ago on that day. It was through unusual circumstances with bullies and fights. So when they were a bit older they decided to make a tradition of it.

Shane looked at Dustin. "She did remember."

"Dude, what about last night?"

Both were staring at Tori with such intensity and curiosity that she looked down for a second. "I'm sorry guys, really sorry."

"So, what exactly was the reason you forgot?" Shane quietly asked.

"It was just…" There was no excuse, she shouldn't have forgotten. Why had she forgotten?

After a couple of minutes of silence Dustin spoke up, "You were with _him_, weren't you?"

Tori stood up facing the taller men, "Yes. His name is Gareth."

Shane looked at Tori in disbelief, "So you stand us up for _Gareth_?"

"Yes…no." Tori saw the disappointment and hurt in their faces. "I mean, I was with him but not on purpose."

"So you didn't want to be with him?" Dustin asked.

"I did, but I didn't realize that yesterday was yesterday."

"Thanks Tori, that makes us feel so much better."

"Shane, Dustin, you know that I didn't."

"Come on Tori," Dustin looked away before finishing. "You just meet the guy and suddenly he's the most trustworthy guy in the world? You haven't even really gotten to know him, but obviously he's enough to replace Blake."

At first Tori was taken back by what he had said. Why did everyone keep blaming her for him? First he wanted nothing to do with her, then Hunter, next Cam was being rude to her and Kapri and Marah weren't talking to her. Now her two best friends weren't even trying to listen to her side of the story. She was frustrated and upset so without thinking she said, "Blindly trusting people? Isn't that what you do Dustin?"

"That's not fair."

"What you can do it, but if I do than it's the end of the world. Gareth is a nice guy."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Everything's about him now isn't it?" Shane started raising his voice.

"Not everything. But right now he's the only one I see as a friend." Tori spoke leveling her voice with Shane's. Shane and Dustin headed for the door. Shane opened it and looked back at Tori. Dustin shook his head and headed out the door. "Where are you two going?"

"Well Tori, if you don't want us as friends, then we might as well leave." And with that they shut the door. Tori couldn't believe it, not that she hadn't ever fought with Shane and Dustin before, but she hated doing it. Why then? How could she say such things? She needed someone to talk and as if on cue her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tori, it's me Gareth."

"Hey."

"So, have you decided if you'll go with me?" Tori sat there thinking, she should take some time away from them, not like anyone would notice. She had slowly been shut out from everyone, and no one seemed to bother about her anymore. And Blake…there was no chance with him. "Tori, are you still there?"

"Yes."

"So, will you?"

"Yes, I'll go with you."


	10. Deja Vu?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this, it took me a while because I had to catch up on four days of E-Mail, so sorry about that._

**Déjà vu?**

Blake came in and laid down on his bed. He was so exhausted. He hadn't gotten a good night sleep for a long time, and that added onto the training and races—not a good combination. He let his mind wonder until it landed on Tori. He could still see her in his mind as if he had seen her yesterday, although it had been a couple months. Her long beautiful blond hair, those amazing sapphire eyes, eyes that he could look into forever—well until he killed her. He shrugged that out of his picture of Tori. He loved the feel of her hand touching his hand, a small gesture that made his day whenever she would do it.

But now Tori was with another guy. He knew he should move on, live the rest of his life, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Jesse had set him up with a couple of girls but none of them was ever Tori. It had taken him his whole life to find her, and now he had lost her. He had given her up. He knew that if only he could call her and talk to her then all would be fine, but somehow every time he picked up his phone to dial her number he would get a mind numbing pain, followed by something very painful flashing in his mind. He could never remember what is was, but he knew that by not calling Tori it would stop it.

Blake's eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep. He entered into the dream state and immediately wanted to be awake; he knew what was going to happen.

Once more Blake got on his bike; he had again decided to go for a ride off the track; it was a beautiful day out. He put his helmet on and was gone. It felt so free to be here. He loved riding. Only problem was that he loved Hunter and Tori as well. Three things, all trying to get his undivided attention. But they all fit together too. Hunter and Tori both understood about the racing. It was something he needed to do. Just like them and teaching, it was something they needed to do. All of a sudden he saw something pull in front of him—it was someone on a bike. Blake grinned as he saw familiar blond hair streaming out from under the helmet.

They begin to race each other, ride next to each other, teasing the other into going a certain way or coming with them. Blake loved this. He was glad that Tori had come out to visit. Everything always worked out when she was here. Even after being miles apart everything was just as it always had been.

They got near an area with lots of rocks, he glanced over at Tori—she was still going! She wasn't that skilled that she could manage those rocks. He looked back at the rocks and than at Tori. She needed to stop, he needed to stop her—but he couldn't. Why couldn't his bike go faster? Her bike was so much faster than his. But he was almost there, just a bit farther and than her bike hit a rock and she went flying. Blake stopped his bike, got off and ran to her. Luckily she was lying on flat ground without any rocks under her.

Blake took off his helmet. "Tori, Tori wake up." She didn't respond so he took off her helmet. Something dripped on his hands, he looked at the helmet—it was covered in blood. Tori's blood. Blake dropped the helmet. He looked over at Tori again and saw that her head was now against a rock. He leaned down and checked her pulse—it was gone. He mentally slapped himself as he got out his cell phone. He tried dialing 911 but his phone needed to be charged. He could have sworn that he had charged it last night. He looked back down at Tori. "Come on Tor, you can't die. There's so much left to do. Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Cam would miss you. Your students would. What about your family? Tori, you can't go." Blake felt tears escaping his eyes, "I…I love you."

"Do you?"

Blake stood up and turned towards a figure against the now darkened sky. He tried squinting his eyes to see him, but it was still just a dark figure. "First off, who are you?"

"That's not important right now. Why don't you answer the question?"

"Of course I love her."

"So why are you hurting her?"

"Hurting her?" Blake looked back at Tori's limp body. "It was an accident."

"Was it?" The voice was extremely harsh.

Blake started towards the figure feeling angry now rising. "Of course it was."

The figure held out his hand. "Look, I'm here to help. Do you want to stop that?" He pointed at Tori.

Blake shook his head, "She's gone. There's no pulse."

The figure folded his arms, "Do you want to stop that? Or perhaps you want her to die?"

Blake looked over at Tori and shook his head. "Of course I don't want her to die."

"Than don't be with her."

"What!? How can I not be with her?"

"If you love her you can."

"I do." Blake paused for a minute. "Why shouldn't she get to decide?"

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm not being selfish." Blake tried to move towards the figure but he couldn't move. This had to stop. He kept moving his legs. He wanted to be with Tori. He was head over heels in love with her and this guy was keeping him from her. He tried desperately to free his legs. The more he tried moving them the more exhausted he felt. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity he slowly stepped forwards. His legs started throbbing with pain. But with his mind filled with Tori he took another step forward.

The figure most have noticed. He stepped back, "What are you doing? Stop." Blake smirked at him and took another step forward. "Stop it now." His foot moved forwards as the figure stepped back. "You can't do this."

"Watch me." Blake had to get to that figure. If only he could see who it was perhaps he could do something. As Blake took another step he fell. He watched as the figure disappeared. He continued to fall until he fell hard on the ground.

Blake woke up on the ground. What was he doing on the ground? He shook his head and stood up. Tori. Something to do with Tori. He picked up his phone and called Hunter.

A gruff voice answered, "Hello."

"Hey bro."

"Blake, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. I can't stay too long, some of the guys are going out to dinner and well.."

"No problem, we'll talk more later."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Call me—"

"Hunter wait."

"What?"

"How's Tori?"

"Blake, stop it. Why do we keep having this conversation? She isn't good for you and let's leave it at that."

"I just want to know."

"Look," Hunter was starting to get irritated. "You want to know how she's doing? I'll send you a picture."

"Okay." Blake wasn't sure what to make of it, there was something else going on with Hunter but he couldn't quite tell.

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Later. Yeah."

The two brothers hung up. Before Blake had to leave he received a new text from Hunter. He opened it up, there was Tori and some guy—probably the guy she was with now. He was almost as tall as Hunter and about four inches taller than Tori. He had blond hair and hazel eyes. The guy had his arm around Tori. Blake winched at the picture. She looked so happy—without him. But he didn't want to delete it, instead he just closed his phone and headed out the door.


	11. Tranquill

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I'm not the best with description so I apologize if this sucks. Just let me know._

**Tranquill**

Tori woke up to water gently falling. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was sitting in a queen-sized bed with a sky blue blanket laying on top of her. The last thing she had remembered was falling asleep in Garreths' car. She took the blanket off and got off the bed. There were rugs on the floor—either green or blue. The walls were a pale blue. It seemed everything around here was blue. She turned her head towards the water and saw that there was a waterfall on one of the walls. It was beautiful with petals of a flower she didn't know. She walked slowly over to the window that was on the far wall. Looking out she realized that she was in an extremely high floor. She could see mountains in the distance, with a lake at the base. And there were houses littered throughout the emerald green fields. Where did Garreth live?

Tori decided that she should try to find him. She headed out of the door. The carpet that ran along the length of the hallway was as green as the grass outside. The walls in the hall were a pale yellow. Not having a clue where to go she choose the right and started down the hall slowly. At the end of the hallway there was an opening on the left where there were stairs leading down. Tori decided to go down.

After getting down the stairs which didn't seem to end she came to an open room. The walls here were golden with the ceiling being blue. A chandelier hung from the center—instead of the normal golden color it was white. There was artwork on the wall of animals—animals she couldn't even name. Some looked familiar but most weren't. Tori decided to head for one of the doors across the room.

As she headed over there she heard a familiar voice, "Tori."

She turned, it was Gareth. She smiled "Hi. I slept all the way to your house?"

"Well…it wasn't that long of a drive."

"Where are we? I mean when I assumed you said your family I thought they were close by, but…" Tori waved a head in the direction of the room.

Gareth smiled. "Look, there's an explanation, but I'm sure you're got to be hungry."

Tori was hungry, but that last statement was something else. "Explanation?"

"Come on Tori, we'll get something to eat and then I'll show you my home."

Tori wasn't sure if she should agree, but if he was going to show her everything after, then perhaps she should, "Sure."

"This way."

They got to the dining room through one of the doors, down another couple of sets of stairs and through two rooms. She sat down at the table in the center. The set was wooden. He went through a door and a couple of minutes later came out with a plate which he set in front of Tori followed by a drink.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It was steak, some kind of vegetable she didn't know and bread. The drink was water, but by far the best water she had ever had. Afterwards Garreth took the her dishes back in the other room and came and sat next to her.

"So, where do you live? I mean I think I would remember this place near Blue Bay Harbor."

"Tori, we're not near Blue Bay Harbor."

"What?"

"We're actually quite a ways from it."

Tori stood up, "Well, then I want to go back."

"Listen, it's not that easy."

"Just call me a cab then."

"You can't drive back to Blue Bay Harbor."

"How did I get here? I mean didn't people in the airport thing me being asleep was kind of weird?"

Garreth looked away before answering, "I didn't use any airplane to get you here."

"Okay, then how?"

"Tori, you're not on Earth." Shocked Tori sat down. "Listen you're on the planet Tranquill. We needed you here. I'm truly sorry that I had to keep you asleep on the way and to bring you under false pretenses. My intention was not to hurt you."

"And how do I know I'm even on another planet?"

Garreth nodded. "Come with me."

Tori followed him through more stairs and rooms until they walked outside.

The emerald grass was spread out in front of them with a stone walk way down to the street. She walked out a ways before she looked up at the sky. The sky was a pale blue with a slight shade of purple in it. And there staring down at her was not one, or two but three suns. They were different sizes, but there they were. She heard some commotion from the street which had been caused by a floating car stopping suddenly when a little girl ran out to grab what looked like a ball of fur.

Tori turned back to Garreth who was smiling as he looked around at the scenery. "You're not joking."

"No. I'm not. Sorry."

"Well, look thanks for bringing me here, but can you bring me back?"

"Back? To Blue Bay Harbor?"

"Yes."

"Back to Marah, Kapri, Cam. Back to Hunter. Back to Shane and Dustin. Or back to Blake?" Tori realized that they probably didn't really care where she was right now. But she didn't want to leave Blue Bay Harbor forever, she just wanted some time away from everyone to rethink. What better way than on a different planet? "Look, can you hear me out before you go back there?"

Tori figured she really didn't have a choice, so she nodded and waited for him to respond. He offered his arm to her, which she shook her head so he gestured a path to the right away from the street. Even though everything inside of her told her that she needed to go, another part told her that she wasn't in danger here, so she followed him.

After a ten minute walk in silence they reached a topaz pool with a small waterfall pouring water in at a slow, but steady rate. After Garreth stopped walking Tori sat on a rock and waited for him. "Tori, our race is very peaceful. We do not like fighting, and abhor war. However, there is another people from another planet who wish to gain control of our planet. You see we have a special plant that grows here that helps in healing any wound and can allow one unending stamina if taken the right way. We will not give them this—either of them—for the only want war and would conquer anything if they got it. We have a few warriors, but they are mainly for defense. We would like to negotiate with these people and find a way for them to leave us alone—they're in our orbit as we speak. However, the person that we need for negotiating does not live on our planet."

Tori couldn't believe this, it sounded like something out of a book. "Let me guess me?"

"I have done a search on people from Earth, there were other choices, but I choose you because I have seen some of your past and I feel that you are the best choice. Tori will you stay and help negotiate with these people?"

"I'd have to think about this. I mean, I don't know anything about negotiating."

"You know how to talk to people. Understand them. Make them feel wanted and cared about. I've seen you with your friends, I know what I'm talking about."

"Look, I appreciate the trust, but I—"

"Before you finish that, please take this." He handed her a beautiful necklace. It had a silvery chain that looked as though it could very easily break, and there was a single turquoise gem incased in a small silver circle. "Will you wear it?"

"Garreth, I can't take this."

"Please do. You don't even have to keep it, but while you're here will you wear it for me?"

"Alright, I'll wear it."

"Please put it on now." Tori shrugged and put it on. She looked down, it was really beautiful, and maybe it wouldn't hurt keeping it. "Tori will you now think about what I asked?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go back to the house or stay by the water?"

Tori smiled, "I'll stay by the water."

"I'll be in the house." And with that Garreth walked off.

Tori sat not thinking of anything for ½ an hour. She then decided that she should put some thought into staying. She really didn't like the idea that he had taken her from Earth and brought her here. But he was doing it because he really wanted to help his people. It was weird how he had seen her before she had met him, but he knew she could help. Besides it wasn't as if anyone there was going to miss her, instead they were probably all happy that she wasn't there. She didn't know what happened, but she'd worry about that later. Besides this place was beautiful and the water was soothing to her soul. After another hour of thinking she stood up and headed towards the house to tell Garreth her decision.


	12. Another Breakthrough?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this up, I've been a bit busy lately, but I hope you like it._

**Another Breakthrough?**

Shane and Dustin were talking at Storm Chargers while Dustin was working on a bike when Marah and Kapri came in.

"Hey guys." Marah called out as she bounced over to them.

"Hey." Shane replied.

Dustin stood up and smiled as he said hi.

After the three were chatting for a few minutes Kapri spoke up, "Have you guys seen Tori?"

The two men looked at each other and shrugged. "I thought you two weren't talking to her." Shane asked.

Marah and Kapri looked at each other, and Kapri answered, "Well we wanted to talk with her. We just haven't seen her anywhere. Not in her room, at the beach…no where."

"Yeah and we know you two aren't talking with her either, but do you have any suggestions."

Shane and Dustin became serious, "Have you tried her cell?"

"Of course we've tried her cell." Marah replied.

"No answer?"

Kapri rolled her eyes, "If there was an answer, don't you think we'd be talking to her right now?"

Dustin looked at Shane, "Dude she's got a point."

Shane gave Dustin a look and then back at the sisters, "Maybe we should talk to Hunter or Cam?"

The other three agreed and Shane headed off to talk to Hunter.

Shane found Hunter at the track, instead of riding he was just staring off into space, his bike and clothes didn't even look dirty. Hunter had been missing lately, and when they did see him he was always too busy to do anything with them.

"Hunter."

Hunter looked over at Shane and nodded, "Shane, what are you doing here?"

"Admiring the view." Hunter just looked at Shane. "Have you seen Tori?" Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "Any idea of where she might be. She isn't answering her phone."

Hunter sneered, "Like I care."

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Something could've happened to Tori and you don't care?"

"She can take care of herself. Now if you'll excuse me." Hunter started to put on his helmet.

"Wait a minute." Hunter set it down on the handles again and looked at Shane. "Kapri and Marah haven't seen her at the apartment for days; she's not at the beach. She's gotta be somewhere."

Hunter and Shane both thought silently for a few minutes before Hunter spoke up softly, "Or with someone…"

They both looked at each other. "Garreth."

Shane looked away towards the trees at the far end of the track. "Yeah, she's probably with him right now, without a care in the world."

At that point Hunter seemed a bit interested. "Don't you want to know where she is?"

Shane looked down, "Yes and no. I want to know where she is, but at the same time Tori, Dustin and I got into a fight about something."

"Sorry."

"Yeah. I just hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she and _Garreth_ are doing just fine."

"You're probably right. She's always with him now anyways."

"Without thinking about anybody else."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just…have to ride."

"Right, well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Hunter took off and Shane headed back to Storm Chargers where Marah and Kapri were waiting.

* * *

Blake walked slowly into his room. He still wasn't sleeping well at night, it had been a week since he had woken up on the floor and he was still trying to figure out what had gone on. He was beginning to think about Tori more and what had happened. He really did want to be with her, but he knew that he couldn't, it was frustrating to care so much for someone and yet know that he couldn't be with her. Besides the fact that he was traveling, she had that guy, and well Hunter said she was happy and that's what mattered wasn't it? So why was she on his mind? He fell back on his bed and closed his eyes thinking of her long blond hair, those sapphire eyes, her ability to make him think that he could do so much more that what he thought he was capable of, her hand in his, her laugh, and with that Blake dozed off to another uneasy sleep.

Blake got on his bike; he decided to go for a ride off the track; it was a beautiful day out. He put his helmet on and was gone. It felt so free to be here. He loved riding. Only problem was that he loved Hunter and Tori as well. Three things, all trying to get his undivided attention. But they all fit together too. Hunter and Tori both understood about the racing. It was something he needed to do. Just like them and teaching, it was something they needed to do. All of a sudden he saw something pull in front of him—it was someone on a bike. Blake grinned as he saw familiar blond hair streaming out from under the helmet.

They begin to race each other, ride next to each other, teasing the other into going a certain way or coming with them. Blake loved this. He was glad that Tori had come out to visit. Everything always worked out when she was here. Even after being miles apart everything was just as it always had been.

They got near an area with lots of rocks, he glanced over at Tori—she was still going! She wasn't that skilled that she could manage those rocks. He looked back at the rocks and than at Tori. She needed to stop, he needed to stop her—but he couldn't. Why couldn't his bike go faster? Her bike was so much faster than his. But he was almost there, just a bit farther and than her bike hit a rock and she went flying. Blake stopped his bike, got off and ran to her. As he ran he tried to use his phone knowing that Tori would need an ambulance, but his cell was still dead.

Blake took off his helmet and threw it down. "This isn't fair." No matter what he could never save her. Then the figure came, the one that he dreaded and despised.

"Of course it's not fair. You need to let her go. Stop trying to save her, you're only hurting her."

"But it's not me." Blake struggled to move towards the figure, he was almost there, he reached out his hand but then he fell again. At once Blake woke up on the ground. This time he remembered the dream. He grabbed his phone and called Hunter.

"Hello?"

"Bro. You'll never guess what?"

"Blake, I gotta tell you something, you probably don't want to hear."

Blake wanted to tell Hunter his dream, but at the same time Hunter seemed really down.

"What's wrong Hunter?"

There was silence for a few minutes before Hunter spoke up. "It's about Tori."

"What about her?"

"She's gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone. I'm betting she took off with that guy." Hunter spoke with hatred still in his voice. Blake's heart dropped. Tori had left to be with him. He had lost his chance with Tori, all because of that stupid dream. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Look, I told you that you'd be better off without her. Now you know that she has completely moved on, you should. Find yourself someone else, alright?"

"Yeah. Sure." Blake said empty.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh, I went a bit faster in my time today."

"Good job bro. Focusing on your racing and your bike and its conditions is _very_ important."

"Yeah. Well, I have to go, early practice tomorrow."

"Right. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."


	13. Good Time Forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I thought since I've taken so long in updating that I'd put up two chapters, so I hope you like this one as well._

**Good Time Forever?**

"Kapri, I feel horrible."

"About Tori?"

"Yeah."

Marah and Kapri were in their apartment with the TV on, neither really watching it. "I know what you mean."

"I mean what if she didn't mean those horrible things about cousin?" Marah asked looking at her hands in her lap.

Kapri turned the TV on mute, "I know. But what can we do now?"

Marah looked up eagerly. "Find her?"

"Marah we looked everywhere."

"But we couldn't have looked everywhere because then we would have found her." Kapri rolled her eyes which Marah saw. "It's true." She protested.

"I know. But remember what Shane said, she's probably with Garreth."

Marah, who was frustrated blurted out, "Who cares what Shane said?"

Kapri's mouth dropped open, "Well that was mean. I bet if it was Dustin you'd agree."

"I didn't mean that Shane doesn't know what he's talking about." Marah quickly explained although she was a bit pink from that comment before. "I just…I don't know…I want to apologize."

"Me too. But you know that no matter where she is, she's probably having a good time."

_On Tranquill_

Tori picked up the book she was to be looking at that day. They had insisted she learn more about the planet and its people before she step up to save it, which of course she also was glad to do. She didn't know about negotiation and so she had asked for some political type books as well. She still didn't understand why it was her. It could be others, but she didn't mind being her, there was water pretty much everyone she went, which relaxed her completely.

She absently started playing with the necklace Garreth had given her a week ago. It was really pretty. She hadn't taken it off since he had given it to her. He told her that it was something she should keep on, and she didn't mind it either.

She had learned quite a bit about the people here. They were peaceful people who didn't fight. In fact they hadn't had any civil wars. But it was decided in order to keep their planet they should have a few who are chosen as warriors. They would be there to protect the planet. It was said that everyone had a special place for them as they got older. Some were warriors, others peace makers, some law makers, etc. It seemed like a very perfect planet, but Tori had come across some things that told her otherwise. Not everyone was peaceful. Some were very greedy and would do whatever they wanted to get what they wanted. There was robbery and a few people had been killed. It didn't go into details about how they were killed, but they were nonetheless. But those people still didn't want their planet to fall into ruin.

Some of the people had special powers. Some could fly, read minds, influence others opinions, super speed, pick up languages quickly, and so forth. But they never exploited their powers.

Tori opened the book; this one was about their plants, which is what she thought she needed to know more about. As she thought about the outdoors, she remembered how much she missed surfing. Blake. She remembered teaching him. She smiled at that memory. She really missed him, but at the same time maybe being all this way away from him would do her good. She wished she hadn't left on bad terms with everyone, but as she thought about it she didn't mind that much about being here away from them. Tori never got enough of a time to get to know Kapri and Marah, although they had seemed really nice. Cam and Hunter had both been upset at her for no reason at all, which still bothered her. Shane and Dustin—she really wished she hadn't left on bad terms with those guys. She loved them like brothers; she did wish that those two, along with Cam, Hunter and Blake would be here.

She shook her head, she needed to get back to work. The sooner she helped them the sooner she could get back to them. Although she wouldn't mind staying her a bit longer then a couple of weeks.

In a counsel room on another floor in the palace that Tori was at sat four men. Two were older in their forties the other were in their twenties. Bartram was the oldest and he had short black hair with green eyes. He was the leader of the other three men who were: Donal—in his twenties with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and very built, Euan—the other older man who was from a very well off family, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and Edsyl—who was rich and had red hair and green eyes.

They were finishing their conversation and were about to leave the room when Edsyl spoke up. "What about the girl?"

Bartram looked at him sternly, "Don't worry she'll do what she needs to. We'll have our peace and if we play it right, we can get Garreth to make her do whatever."

Donal looked confused, "How? He is her guardian, he will not to anything to harm her—physically or emotionally."

"Then why did he hurt her back on Earth?" Edsyl asked.

"He influenced them to hurt her so she could break away from them easier." Euan explained. "And now that she's here, we can have her to use until she dies."

Bertram nodded in agreement, Donal and Edsyl were confused at this statement and Donal spoke up, "How? She is strong willed."

"Because of the necklace Garreth gave her. The longer she wears it, the less she'll care about anything on Earth." Bertram said.

"And Garreth gave it to her?" Edsyl asked.

"No. We gave it to him to give to her as a welcome gift, he knows nothing of this and he never will otherwise all will be lost. Now, if you'll excuse me I must be home, I promised my wife the day." Bertram said. And with that the four men departed.


	14. A Momentous Breakthrough

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while, between a funeral and bad weather I haven't had much time for updating. _

**A Momentous Breakthrough**

Cam looked at the screen, there wasn't that much else to look at. He was growing anxious. Finally the results appeared in front of his face. Cam pulled out the power disk and spoke to Shane. "You better get here, quick."

After about twenty minutes Shane, Dustin, Marah, Kapri and even Hunter were all in Ninja Ops waiting for Cam to explain. He finished what he was typing and waited a minute before turning around. As he did he noticed all their anxious faces, he glanced at his cousins who seemed to be bursting with useless stuff they probably had been wanting to say since they got here but were holding it in. If it weren't for their persistence Cam wouldn't have the news he had right now.

"Are you going to say it or not?" Hunter impatiently asked.

"Yes." Cam replied irritably. "At first I did this to bring some reassurance to a couple of people," Cam looked pointedly at Marah and Kapri. "However this was a good thing and as soon as Dad gets here…" Cam trailed off as he looked at the stairs; the other ninjas looked behind them and saw Sensei Watanabe walk down the stairs. Cam saw in his eyes that it was indeed true. "I've done a search for Tori and she's not on Earth."

"What?" Shane asked.

"Dude, she can't not be on Earth, are you sure?"

Cam took off his glasses as he explained, "Dustin, the program searched all of Earth, going through many things, she's not here."

"But where would she be?" Hunter asked quietly almost to himself.

"I don't know. Do any of you have any ideas?" No one said anything. Cam looked at his Dad before he spoke this next part. "Look if she doesn't show up, then she's dead." Everyone's face fell with the thought of Tori being dead.

"Son, we do not know that for certain." Sensei Watanabe spoke gently.

"But Sensei, where else would she be?" Shane asked now in deep thought.

"We will have to go more into that, but for now we should try to focus on where she could be."

Hunter looked at Sensei Watanabe. "Sensei, I need to go." They shared a look before the older man nodded and Hunter was gone in a flash. Shane and Dustin shared a look.

"Sensei, where's Hunter going?" Shane asked watching the stairs where Hunter had vanished.

"He needs to speak with someone else who is not here."

"But we're all…oh, Blake."

"That makes sense since Tori and Blake…" Marah trailed off as everyone turned their attention to her.

"It's not because of that, it's because an extra ninja is always helpful."

"But we have two school filled with that."

"Marah, you're not getting the point."

Sensei smiled at his neices comment. Everyone was worried about Tori. He couldn't even sense Tori at all and he had spent time in deep meditation trying to reach his former students' mind. However he couldn't grasp at anything which completely baffeled him. He only hoped they could find her.

Cam felt Shane staring at the screen behind him, he knew he was hoping to find Tori, but there really was no use. He reset the parameters to look for something different and started a new search. Perhaps Tori would turn up soon. He really enjoyed her company and she was the one who was the best to talk to out of the ones here.

Shane walked over to the computer and started looking at the screen, he didn't know what exactly he was looking at but for some reason it helped him. He couldn't believe that Tori was gone. She was one of his best friends. How could he have been so stupid? He shouldn't have gotten so mad at her that he froze her out, it wasn't her fault, it couldn't have been. She probably had a reason and now he probably wouldn't know. But he wasn't given up hope on her, he would find her.

Dustin walked back and forth kicking the floor every now and then. Tori had always been there for him, and now when she needed him…Tori was the reliable one, why did she do this? Maybe she didn't. He looked over and saw that Shane and Cam were still staring at the screen. That wouldn't help bring Tori back.

Kapri took out her nail file and started working on her nails. She did this when she was bored, upset, or worried. Cam couldn't even find her, maybe it was Marah and herself who drove her away, they hadn't been very nice lately. She just hoped they could find her before it was too late.

Marah glanced at everyone, they were all worried and she would have been too but Cam was looking for it and Uncle had said it would be fine. She continued sitting there and tried to remember anything significant in the past few days.

* * *

Hunter ninja streaked back to his and Blake's apartment. He picked up the phone and started to press the button that would connect him to his wayward brother. Perhaps he shouldn't let Blake know, after all this might help him move on. But at the same time something told him that if he didn't tell Blake that not only would Blake not forgive him but he could never live with betraying his little brother.

Blake had already gone through so much Hunter didn't want him to have to go through the fact that Tori was missing, however he might be able to help and perhaps that might help Blake even more. Even after everything she had done to Blake, he still didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He should have been there for her, like she had been for him when Blake had first gone. But he was torn, how could he support Tori when he knew it was killing his brother for her to be with another? Hunter was staring at the phone for at least ten minutes before it rang and he saw Blake's name come up.

* * *

Blake walked into his room; another practice had come and gone. He just wasn't getting enough sleep and something kept nagging at the back of his mind that would say Tori needed him. He would push it aside believing that it was his heart wanting Tori to need him, to want him. He lay down on the bed hoping to sleep for a bit longer than he had been.

All at once Blake knew he was dreaming again as he saw Tori come up beside him. No matter what Tori would always end up dying, nothing he could do would help. As he sat by her body he realized that the answer was in that figure. He heard him speaking to him. Blake turned and saw the darkened figure about 20 feet away. Without hesitation he got up and started towards him. This had to stop; Blake wasn't going to let this man do this to Tori anymore. With each step he realized that it was easier.

The man cried out for him to stop, Blake just smiled as he finally swung his first punch at the shape that had haunted his dreams for so long. The man went down with a thud to the ground and Blake, realizing that he could move freely now jumped on the man and pulled the hood off his face. Blake stared at the man's features and realized that he knew that face. He noticed a symbol of three blue squiggly lines on top of a green circle with a large deep blue 'T' under it all. The man pushed Blake off causing Blake to fall with a thud on the floor.

Blake sat up, that man, he knew that man. He grabbed his phone and began searching it, once he found what he needed he called Hunter.

"Hello?"

"Hunter, it's that guy. Tori's in trouble."

"Whoa, slow down. How do you know she's in trouble?"

"Trust me I know what I'm saying."

"It's not that I don't, but Tori's gone."

"Yeah you said she took off with that guy, what's his name."

"Garreth."

"Yeah, whatever. We have to find her; something's going to happen to her."

"No bro, I mean she's not on Earth."

"What?"

"Cam did a search and he can't find Tori at all on Earth."

"Is he sure?"

"He said she's either off-planet or…"

"What?" Nothing came from Hunter's side of the phone. Blake couldn't believe it as he realized why Hunter said nothing. "Dead?"

"Maybe."

"She can't be."

"They're trying to figure out where she went, but…"

"It's Garreth. Look I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"Blake, wait—"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid." He hung up and ran out of his room. Blake's heart thudded as he ran towards Roger's room. He made it there in 3 minutes instead of the usually 6. He pounded on the door hoping Roger was awake and he wasn't asleep or anything. To his relief Roger opened the door a few minutes after Blake had started pounding on his door.

"Blake, are you okay? Why don't you come in?"

Blake shook his head. "Roger, I have to go." Roger raised an eyebrow so Blake tried to elaborate as best he could. "One of my friends—family is close to dying. I just found out. I was wondering if I could take some time off to be with them?"

"They're dying."

"There is a real chance, and I might not get another chance to see them and I have to."

"Blake come in, we'll talk, and figure something out."

An hour later Blake was on a plane heading for Blue Bay Harbor and maybe Tori. His heart was still beating fast for somewhere deep down he knew the chances for Tori coming back was getting slim.


	15. Losing Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**Losing Time**

Blake entered Ninja Ops after ninja streaking there. Marah was lying down on the pillows; Kapri was sitting filing her nails. Cam was working at the computer, Shane was walking back and forth checking the computer every now and then, and Dustin was sitting against one of the walls with his head in his hands. Sensei was absent and Hunter was standing in a corner. As Blake stepped off the last step Hunter looked over at him and was there in a minute embracing his younger brother. It was in that few minutes that Hunter and Blake had a conversation only they could hear.

"Blake, I figured you would come."

"You understand."

"I do."

"But, I still miss you."

"Yeah, me too. We'll get her back."

"Thanks."

They pulled apart while the other rangers but Cam gathered around Blake with a melancholy hello. As if on cue Sensei walked in. "Blake. I'm sure you know."

Blake nodded as Cam turned around. "I'm going to reconfigure to see if she comes up another way."

"Gareth." Blake said.

They all looked at him. "What about him?" Asked Shane.

"It's Gareth, he took her."

"Dude how do you know?"

"Because I've been having a dream…well kind of. Tori's in it and I finally saw Gareth."

Sensei spoke after a few minutes of silence, "Explain your dream." So Blake went into the dream—all the horrible details while leaving out a few more intimate details. After he finished everyone was quiet before Sensei spoke again. "I believe this was real."

"You mean Tori's dead?" Marah blurted out.

Sensei smiled at her, "Not that part." Then he looked at Blake, "But the rest we heard."

Cam brought a paper and pen over to Blake. "Okay everyone give him some room. Here Blake draw that symbol."

Blake sat and drew the symbol that was imbedded in his mind. He handed it to Cam who went back over to the computer followed by Blake. "I'll do a search on this."

* * *

Tori woke to a knock at the door. She slowly sat up in bed before calling the person to come in. Gareth walked in with a tray for breakfast.

"I thought you'd like to perhaps eat up here today. The council is eating at one of the rooms and doesn't like any kind of disturbances."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." Gareth set the tray down and started to leave. "Wait, aren't you going to eat with me?"

He smiled, "Not this morning. I have something I need to take care of, but I'll be back in a bit to get the tray."

Tori nodded and Gareth left. As Tori ate she thought of the council. It was full of men from different regions that got together and decided what was best for their people. They would discuss any and all things. As of that day Tori had read all that Gareth said she would need to. Today she was going to be going out and just enjoying herself. Tomorrow was going to be the negotiations. Tori was still unsure as to why they choose her, but she didn't mind because she really liked it here. In fact every day presented her with more reasons to stay there.

Thinking back about her home planet didn't leave much to be desired save for something in the back of her mind that kept trying to break through. Instead of exploring it she chose to ignore it and continue what she was doing here.

* * *

Later after breakfast Gareth took her to one of the mountains. The view was amazing and she realized how much she really enjoyed spending time with Gareth. She loved the idea of staying here, but not to be with Gareth, something in the back of her mind was against her being with him. What was the matter with her? She tried to clear her mind and remember more about where she was from, but it was far away and Gareth was trying to call her which broke her concentration.

"Are you okay?"  
Tori shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you bring something to swim in?"

"Yes."

Gareth nodded to the clear, shining lake causing Tori to smile. Both her and Gareth changed into swimming gear and entered the water. They stayed until it started getting dark. After that they headed back to the house.

"Thanks for that. It was really nice."

Gareth smiled. "No problem, anything for you."

Tori smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"Okay. Good night."

Tori headed upstairs, in truth she wanted to spend some alone time thinking. This place was beautiful and calming, and really nice. And the more she tried to think about where it was that she was from the less she could. She remembered it had water as well. She remembered the skies, like here. She remembered…she couldn't remember any distinct people. But they were there, everything was cloudy and then slowly everything got dark.


	16. Remembering Pains

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for all who have read and reviewed, I really appreciate it. Well, here's the next chapter._

**Remembering Pains**

Tori woke and sat up in bed causing a huge pounding in her head. As she put her hand to her head another person swiftly appeared next to her.

"Tori, you're alright." Gareth asked.

"I think so."

"What happened?"

As the pounding lessened she looked around and saw she was in her room. "I don't know. I was walking up the stairs just thinking…and here I am."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what could've happened. Maybe you need something to eat."

Tori turned and faced the handsome man who was sitting very close to her, "Look I'm fine. Don't worry, I can walk, okay."

"I just worry about you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Okay, well just be careful. Next time you could really get hurt."

Tori's senses snapped into alert as that phrase echoed through her mind. A soft, gentle voice spoke to her. It comforted her and her heartbeat increased a bit with the thought of that voice. She wanted to stay here, stay with this mysterious voice. It felt as though she knew it. But before being able to explore further Tori was brought back into reality where she shook her head clear of any thought of that voice and once more was in her room.

"Hey, are you hungry? I'll get something for you to meet."

Gareth stood up and let Tori contemplate what had happened. She had been walking up the stairs, but what had caused her to fall down? Although Gareth seemed to think it was from lack of food Tori highly doubted that's what it was. Sure, she was skipping dinner, but then again she had skipped it before and she had done a lot more physical things—things that would have wore her out much more. And yet she had fainted. Tori wasn't the fainting kind of girl.

What had she been thinking about before she had fainted. There wasn't anyone around, but what thought could cause something like this, none of this made any sense at all. Tori sat there deep in thought until Gareth came back. with something for Tori to eat. He set it down on the bed. "Do you want me to leave, or would you like some company?"

Tori thought about that for a minute. Being alone would help her in trying to understand what it was that she was trying to remember, however having another person in this very calm place was always nice. "Company would be nice."

Tori smiled as Gareth sat on the side of the bed. They talked while Tori ate. She always liked having Gareth near her, and she thought it was because there was something about him that caused her to be calm. Although, in thinking about it, she knew there was something but the something she was getting wasn't coming from him exactly. Tori knew she'd have to think about this later. They talked for so long that it was completely dark when they were done.

"Well, I should go. A long day tomorrow, and you need your rest."

Tori nodded and waited for Gareth to leave. She sat there in the dark trying to remember that voice, she really liked hearing it, it helped her feel safe, but it probably wasn't anything important. Although if it wasn't important than why did she keep thinking about it? She started playing with her hair as she tried to remember more about the voice, but the more she tried the further away from her it went. Tori laid down and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Tori woke up to the waterfall as she done the many mornings that she had been here. She loved waking up to that. She lay in bed thinking about everything. She had the negotiations today. She wasn't looking forward to that, because she just wasn't sure how things were going to go. She was sitting in her bed for about five minutes when the door opened and Milaya came in. She had been choosing clothes for Tori—which she wasn't fond off.

"Good morning." Milaya spoke gently. She had long blond hair with brown eyes. She was only about 5'5".

"Morning."

She entered the closet and was gone for about five minutes in which she emerged holding an elegant what appeared to be a dress and some shoes. Tori raised an eyebrow and Milaya just shook her head. "This is what you need to be wearing for the negotiations." Tori merely nodded her head. Milaya laid down the outfit on her bed, the shoes on the floor and then left again.

Reluctantly Tori went to go and look at it. It wasn't exactly a dress. They were dark blue, what looked like, pants but were made of a very different material which reminded her of silk. Then there was a extremely light blue shirt—so light it was almost white—whose bottom flowed down to just below her waist extending further in the back. Then the coat had buttons that went down to the mid-thighs. The back flowed down to the floor. The coat was whitish blue on the top and changed the many different shades of blue getting darker as it got towards the bottom. The shoes were simple slip on heels. They were a navy blue. Navy. Tori stepped back and all at once her head was whirling. There were visions of a light blue and navy blue mixing together. Then the navy blue started to take shape. Tori strained her eyes to make out what it was becoming. She slowly realized it was a person—a man. She wanted to go to him, she felt like she really needed to be with him. As she struggled to get a closer look at the man she felt herself falling backwards on the bed out of breath.

Tori wished she had gotten a better look at him. She felt like there was something special about him. She shook her head trying to get her bearings straight again. And once more the thought shifted to the back of her mind as she heard a knock at the door and was brought back to reality. "Come in."

Gareth entered the room with some breakfast. "I figured you might want to eat before you get ready."

Tori smiled and nodded. He set down the tray and she signaled for him to sit down with her. For the first bit there was silence, until Tori spoke up. "Gareth."

"Yes."

"What will happen after the negotiations?"

"Well, it'll depend on what happens. If all goes according to plan, then you should be able to leave whenever you want. That is if you want to…"

Tori smiled. "What would happen _if_ I decide to stay?"

"You'd live here; life would be like it is now."

"What about a job, and stuff."

"Job, well you'd be our negotiator, maybe eventually our counselor."

"Counselor?"

"Yeah."

"Can you please elaborate?"

"Well, it's our hope that you'll stay and be our counselor."

"Okay first, you mean someone to go talk to?"

"Well people could talk with you, but you'd be in a prominent position with the rest of the counselors. There are many types on there; however one that we have been lacking is someone like you. You could help our society so much."

"How could I help?"

"Because I know you'd be able to. The rest of the counselor agree."

"I haven't really seen them."

"They prefer to be by themselves."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Tori, what's wrong? I mean you haven't asked questions like this in a while."

"I know. I guess I just want to know what everything entails. And that plant."

Gareth looked around. "What about it?"

"Does it even exist?"


	17. Negotiations Gone Bad and Helping

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for all reading and sticking with me. I'm sorry this took so long to get up, it took me longer than I thought to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Have fun._

**Negotiations Gone Bad and Helping**

Tori headed for the door that would lead her into the counsel room. As she stepped in all heads turned towards her and they all stood. There were 8 members of Tranquills counsel there 6 men and 2 women. She recognized them from when she first met them; Bartram had black hair and green eyes, Donal, a man with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes seemed to be around her age, Euan with brown hair and brown eyes, Edsyl had red hair and green eyes, there was also Namoni who was one of the women there she had short blond hair with blue eyes, Caente with reddish purple hair and green eyes, Hanie was the other woman and she had black hair with purple streaks in it and red eyes, Santhe who was the youngest one—he was younger than Tori—had short spiked brown hair and blue eyes, and Janithl who was the oldest with white hair and brown eyes. Then there were about five individuals who she didn't recognize who all had dark skin, red eyes and black hair. She smiled at them and the farthest one from her frowned. Gareth led her to her seat and held out the chair for her to sit in. She took it and took a deep breath.

The other individuals were those she was to talk to. She was introduced to them all as just the ambassadors from Tranyith. She smiled at them all and she noticed the one on the right had a small smile as she did that. She cleared her mind and the negotiations began.

What seemed like hours later was in reality only an hour later. The negotiations hadn't gone extremely well. The Tranyithians wanted the plant. The plant that she had learned from Gareth didn't even exist. It was a rumor that their ancestors had started. Sure they could manipulate plants to help with injury, but the simple fact was that plant that the Tranyithians wanted was myth. Telling them that meant war on the planet and maybe even utter destruction with it.

She headed outside knowing that she needed to be near the water to think. The water helped clear her thoughts. So she walked over to the waterfall that Gareth had often brought her to. She sat on the rock thinking about everything. How was she going to solve this problem? She couldn't, there was no way, but something was telling her that if she cleared her mind she could do it. She sat and began realizing that she was missing something. A vital part of her; and she didn't know what it was. Why was her mind hazy when she tried remembering a week ago? Why when she thought of her feelings for Gareth she felt as though they were wrong? Who was that man in her mind? The one who had a soothing voice, the one that made her feel comfortable and safe—even if she knew that she could take care of herself. She sat surrounded by her thoughts and unaware of anything else that was happening around her.

* * *

Cam sat at the computer still unable to come up with any matches for the symbol Blake had provided. He paused and then changed the search for a bigger range. He felt someone come near him and out of the corner of his eye he could tell that it was Blake. It figured Blake would stand staring at the screen and then walk off only to come back a few minutes later. He had refused to sit down which apparently had irritated Hunter. Cam could tell that Hunter hated to see his brother so hurt.

Cam had been looking for a couple days and still found nothing. He again felt someone behind him; he turned a bit and realized it was Marah. He looked at her and she smiled and then watched the computer. He saw her glance down at the paper and then she started jumping up and down.

"Oh! Oh! I know that! I do!" Marah happily exclaimed.

The guys rushed over there confused, followed by Kapri and Sensei. "What is it then?" Cam asked.

Blake was peering intently into her face when it fell. "I don't exactly remember."

"What?" Shane cried out. Blake closed his eyes and his head fall forward. Hunter placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No, but Kapri, come here." Kapri made her way through the males and looked at the paper that Marah had shoved into her hand. "Remember Un-Lothor talking about that."

A smile slowly crept across the older girls features, "Oh yeah. He said he didn't want to go there because it was peaceful and boring."

"Uh-huh." Marah was now rocking forward and backwards happy that she had helped.

"Do you mind telling us what it is?"

Kapri nodded. "It's not Earth. It's Tranquill. If you show me a map of the universe I can point it out." Cam quickly pulled one up. Kapri scanned the images for ten minutes before she pointed to a point. "It's there. I'm sure." She said looking in Cam's eyes; he could tell she was being truthful so he nodded.

Everyone smiled but Blake's quickly turned to a frown, "How are we going to get there?"

"The same way we got into space before."


	18. Connected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry about the delay in writing. I wrote all those Valentine stories then realized I needed a break, but I'm back, so I hope you enjoy this._

**Connected**

Blake watched as Cam put the finishing touches on the new dragon force vehicle. He had to modify it a lot if the rangers were going to go get Tori. It would be a tight fit, but to get to Tori would definitely be worth it. He felt Hunter come up behind him.

"You okay bro?"

Blake turned and looked at Hunter. Without saying anything Blake told Hunter that he was barely making it, looking in Hunter's eyes he saw that Hunter understood. Blake turned back to the ship. He was kicking himself for not telling Tori how he felt. He shouldn't have let it go so long since that day on the beach. But Blake never thought he had to tell her, he thought it was obvious in all the things he did for her. That was one thing that was true in his dream, that he loved her. Wherever Tori was he only hoped that nothing bad had happened to her.

It seemed forever until Cam came and told them that it was ready. After a talk with Sensei the five guys got into the vehicle and headed out. Marah and Kapri were staying behind with Sensei. Blake looked around, it was definitely a first for him but nothing compared to having Tori by his side again. That's what he wanted, what he needed. Blake had liked the strong blond for such a long time. Sure when he first saw her he thought about how hot she was—still is, but then after fighting with her he knew that she was strong, determined and a pretty good fighter—whose talents had only excelled with time. Then they spent more time alone together and he realized that he had fallen for her and there was no going back. No matter what he told himself or tried to stop his heart was and would always be Tori's.

His eyes closed for a moment and then he opened them. Hunter was sitting next to him looking at him. "Blake, you can close your eyes. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Hunter, I need to stay awake."

Cam was driving and so Shane and Dustin glanced back at the brothers before turning back to face forward after receiving a glare from Hunter. "Look you're tired and how are you going to help Tori if you're tired?"

"I know." Blake's eyes started to close causing Blake to shake his head. "Besides you told me that Tori wasn't good for me."

Hunter looked away and sighed. "Look, you said you had a dream."

Hunter didn't need to say anything else as Blake realized it. "You did."

"Look," He lowered his voice. "It had to do with you dying, and it was Tori's fault."

"Which is why…"

The two brothers sat in silence again until Hunter spoke up, "Just get some rest. You'll help her better if you're rested.

Blake couldn't disagree with that. He slowly let sleep take over his body.

* * *

Tori sat on the rock trying to make sense of everything, to figure out who that guy was. She really wanted to, but all she ever caught was a glimpse of him. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about this guy and instead should be focusing on how to help her planet. Wait, her planet? Was it her planet? It had to be, she was here…but that idea didn't sit well with her.

So lost in her thoughts Tori didn't realize that someone was coming up behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled she jumped up and turned around and for some reason unbeknownst to her raised her arms in front of her. She shook her head standing down and looking curiously at the person in front of her. It was the girl from the negotiations who had smiled at her. Tori gave a guarded but friendly smile.

"Tori, please may I speak?" The voice was smooth and calm and yet timid. She hadn't spoken at all during the conference.

"What do you want? How'd you get down here?"

"I have my ways. My name is D'nathia. You're not Tranquillan are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your spirit is not theirs. But I like it, it tends to calm and bind others together."

"Look are you here because you want to leave or because—"

"You are highly valued. Come with us, I'm sure we can give you so much more than these people ever could."

Tori smiled, "Thanks but no thanks. I like here just fine."

D'nathia shook her head her head her black and red braids moving back and forth. "Fine." She snapped her fingers and immediately D'nathia had a bunch of men behind her. Once more Tori took stance with her hands going in front of her. One of the men came from the side and she easily blocked his blow causing confusion to cross D'nathia's face. It didn't stop the attack as a couple more came at her. Surprisingly Tori put up a fair fight as if this was nothing new to her.

The more Tori put up a fight the more men came at her. She knew she'd have to make a retreat, but these men were strong, they kept her in that spot. All at once one of them overpowered her and she fell to the ground. She rolled over and got up only to see two coming at her at the same time. She was just about to jump up when she felt herself being pulled away from the fight. Tori noticed some of the warriors coming and taking a stance in front of her. D'nathia looked at Tori hard before they disappeared.

The breathless blond turned around to find herself in Gareth's arms. He had a worried look on his face and he wouldn't let go of her. Tori pulled away at the closeness to Gareth and he very reluctantly let go. "Thanks." Tori said.

"No. I should have been here sooner. You're not meant to fight."

"You know I can take care of myself."

"Tori, I will take care of you. You have no need to worry about stuff like this. No come on, let's go back inside, you're safer there." He watched as the warriors walked off and then began walking.

"Gareth." She called out in a rather harsh voice. He turned around and looked at her questioningly. "I can take care of myself."

She angrily walked by him, it upset her that he thought she couldn't handle herself, she wasn't two. Consumed in her thoughts Tori didn't even remember making her way to her room. She sat on the bed and stared at the waterfall. Looking at the waterfall more and more made her think of something that had happened a long time ago. Two guys were there, one was like her friend and the other was the man that pleasantly haunted her mind. It wasn't exactly a happy thought, it caused her a bit of sadness and yet she was happy at the same time. Tori closed her eyes hoping to remember who it was slowly drifting away into slumber.

She awoke in a weird place, it was dark and cold. She looked around hoping to find something that would help her out. All at once there was a light that shone in the distance. Hurrying towards it Tori realized it was a door, without really thinking she opened it and stepped through. This room was definitely better than the previous one. It was bright with one sun shining instead of two. But instead of a room she was on a beach. The waves were crashing causing her to smile as she thought about being out in them. Tori looked down at her clothes which had turned into swimming wear. Immediately she headed for the water, that is until she heard her name being called.

"Tori!" She turned towards the soothing face. A young man about her age was running towards her. A familiar light shone in his eyes as he came up next to her.

"Blake."

"Yeah." He took one of her hands in his. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Blake didn't let go off her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Do you want to go swimming?"

"Sure."

After the pair entered the blue water they began moving about, playing with each other. It was as if nothing in the world mattered. Blake pulled Tori close. She could smell him, he smelled so good. She wasn't sure exactly what it was but it was his scent. He smiled running his hand down her cheek. Tori moved her hands around to his back and gently traced her fingers up and down his back. Blake closed his eyes and pulled Tori the closest she had ever been to him. She could feel his own wet body against hers which felt as if they completely fit together.

"Tor, I—"

She placed her finger against his lips. "Wait."

He kissed her finger and gently moved it away and they slowly started leaning into each other. Their lips almost touched and Blake was jerked away from the one person he wanted the most at this moment. He looked at Hunter who had shaken him awake. "Cam said we're almost there."

Blake nodded sitting up. Tori felt so real, like she was really in his arms and yet it had only been a dream.

* * *

Tori looked around as Blake disappeared. "Blake!" She called his name over and over again. There was no response and Tori ran out of the water. To her surprise there was a door in front of her. She looked around, nothing else was there. She slowly opened the door and stepped through shutting herself in complete darkness. Tori awoke and looked around to see the waterfall, nothing was different and so why was she now so sad? She got under the covers and closed her eyes hoping to find the only time that she had been truly happy in the past couple of months. 


	19. Recognition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry about this, I've been training in something new and haven't had full access to a computer. Here's the update._

**Recognition**

Tori woke to someone knocking at her door. She sat up rubbing her eyes; she yawned and then told the person to come in. Gareth came in with a tray of breakfast food. Sitting down on the bed he smiled uneasily at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Tori remembered snapping at Gareth and realized the reason for his uneasiness. "Gareth, you don't have to be so uncomfortable. I'm not mad at you."

It looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Look I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Speaking of which, why did they attack me?"

"Bartram thinks they were trying to kidnap you in order to make a trade."

"Why me?"

"Negotiator and you're important to us…to me."

Tori's mouth gently turned into a small smile. "Thanks."

"Do you want to leave here?"

Tori paused to think but then realized that there wasn't anything to think about, "No."

Gareth's face lit up, "I knew you wouldn't' want to leave."

"I like it here; it's nice, soothing and calm."

"I was thinking that perhaps, after this whole thing that you and I could…"

Tori noticed how close he was getting to her and she wasn't sure how she felt about it, so she was glad when the door knocked and in walked Milaya. She took how close the two were in stride, "Bartram has called a conference. But before he wants to talk to you in private." To her surprise Milaya was pointing at Tori. She slowly nodded and stood up following the girl out of the room.

After winding their way through the entire castle, or so it seemed, she knocked and opened the door allowing Tori to enter the room. This room was different than the others it was covered in red and had a bad vibe to it. Tori scanned the room and saw Bartram on a couch. He was reading a book and looked up when Milaya closed the door.

"Ah, Miss Tori, so good of you to come."

The confused blond smiled and sat down where he was pointing to. "So, why am I here?"

"Listen we haven't had much time to talk since you've been our negotiator."

"No." Tori was unsure of where this was going but something didn't feel right about him.

"I heard about earlier. I am truly sorry. To try and take you away from your home…just horrible." Tori's confusion must have come across her face because Bartram continued. "Tori this is your home, you know that right." Tori's mind started becoming groggy and she couldn't think as well as she could at other times.

All at once she could feel the older man's arms shaking her awake. "The negotiations are upon us. Perhaps you should leave and prepare."

Tori nodded and headed out. Once outside she leaned against the wall by the door. She didn't know what had happened. She was listening to him and then she had fallen asleep? Why was her mind seemingly not hers anymore? It felt as though more people had control over her mind than she did. Just as Tori was about to walk off she heard Bartram talking. Turning towards the door Tori realized she hadn't shut it all the way. Tori didn't like to eavesdrop, and she was about to turn away when she heard her name.

"….Tori. Look, she wasn't part of the original deal."

"Yes, but she's extra, for us to leave so quickly." Tori recognized that voice—it was D'nathia.

"I know. Look, you're going to leave us alone if I give you that Cynthiam you asked for you'll also get Tori. But you have to come back for her. If anyone were to see her disappear and then you leave…"

"Good point. I must go, get my people ready."

"And I as well."

There was silence and Tori took this time to head off around a corner. She didn't want him to know that she had been listening in on him. He was making a deal with the enemy—sending one of their own off to a far off place, it was horrible. From now on she wasn't going to trust Bartram. Tori waited a couple of minutes before she headed back towards his room so she could find her way out. Luckily he was a bit ahead of her walking as if there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. Tori shook her head and followed Bartram to the Negotiations Room. Inside Gareth was there as well as the other groups' negotiation team and D'nathia. Tori really didn't like or trust her, but she knew she had no choice but to sit across the table from her.

* * *

The meeting went smoothly, discussing things back and forth. It was near the end when D'nathia spoke up. "Well, we have decided we have no more need for your plant. We will let your planet go and cause you no harm."

Tori glanced over at Bartram who had a questioningly look. Tori than looked back at Gareth who she saw was nodding to one of the other council members. He called for the meeting to be closed and Tori sat there as the room emptied. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Gareth's eyes. "Tori, are you coming?"

She nodded her head and stood uncertain of what to do now. She wasn't sure how things were going to happen now that D'nathia had kept her part of the bargain.

* * *

After going for a walk Gareth and Tori slowly headed back in. Tori was scared that at anytime Bartram would come and take her causing her to leave her home. Home. Somehow that didn't feel quite right, but it was probably just a long day.

"What's on your mind?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Lots."

"Care to share some of your weight?"

"How do you feel about Bartram?"

"He is a good leader and always has the planet's best interest in mind. I trust him."

"But what if in order to keep the planet safe he had to sacrifice something?"

"Like what?"

Tori looked off at the last sun that was about to disappear behind the horizon, "I don't know….me?"

Gareth quietly laughed it off, "Bartram would never. Where did you hear something as ridiculous as that?"

"Gareth I don't trust Bartram. What if he tries to hurt me?" Tori hoped that would get through to Gareth.

Gareth was silent for a moment before answering, "Tori, I would never let anything harm you. I don't care how capable you are, I will be here to protect you until I die."

"Gareth, you really don't have to go that far."

"I would, because…well…" Gareth looked down and then opened the door for her allowing her to enter the castle. They continued walking for a couple of minutes before he spoke again. "Listen, I just I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"That's sweet, but…"

"No, Tori please. I love you and I want to be with you forever."

Thankfully they had reached Tori's room. "Love? Gareth, are you sure?"

"I am very sure. Don't you feel the same?"

Tori looked away for a few minutes before answering. "I don't know…I'm confused. Listen Gareth I need to get to bed, please?"

He nodded and took her hand. "Will you answer me soon?"

"As soon as I can."

Tori opened and got in her room before he could say anything else. She slowly sat on her bed. Love. Gareth loved her. She liked the idea, but as she sat there and thought she realized that it wasn't Gareth that she wanted to be in love with her. She didn't know who she wanted and that saddened her. She did realize that she didn't love Gareth, not the way he should be. She would have to spend more time tomorrow thinking about it; right now she just wanted to go to bed. She told herself that it was because she was really tired, but it was really in hopes to find him again.

* * *

Tori awoke to Milaya shaking her awake. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that it was still dark. "What time is it?"

"The middle of the night, but you're needed."

Tori got up; she was still dressed from the day before which Milaya didn't say anything about it. "What's going on?"

"They captured some intruders last night. We saw them coming in their ship and they landed near someone's home where he is awake at night. The warriors were nearby and so they were able to get them and bring them here."

"So why am I needed?"

"Because they saw they know you."

Milaya waited as if to expect the blond girl to acknowledge that she knew them, but instead Tori shook her head. "I don't know anyone from off planet."

"Well then, you had better come."

Tori hurriedly followed Milaya to wherever it is they were going to. On the way Bartram met up with them. Tori uncomfortably smiled at him. "Did Milaya fill you in Miss Tori?"

"Yes. Well except the part of why I'm here."

"Because you will decide. Since they say you know them, you will decide what to do with them. You can allow them to stay or go to our cells."

Tori nodded quietly as they entered the room. She and Bartram sat down beside the other council members. Gareth stood behind her. She saw Bartram nod to one of the warriors who left the room presumably to get those people.

Five young guys entered the room. They were placed in front of them. One of them called out her name, but she looked back at Gareth. He smiled at her and nodded towards them. She silently looked down the row. The first guy was about 6', with dark skin, hair and eyes. He was very well built. The next guy was skinner, about 5'11" with what looked like dark or tan skin. He had a brown shaggy hair. The guy next to him was a bit shorter, probably 5'10", he was Asian with glasses. Then, the tallest one of the group stood next to him. He was a bit taller than the first guy, maybe 6'1". He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was lean and built. All the guys triggered something in her heart. But it wasn't anything really big until her eyes landed on the last guy. He looked about her height with dark skin and brown hair and brown eyes. All the guys were attractive and something about them talked to her heart but this guy was different. He smiled a sad smile at her and her mouth easily found itself changing into a smile. As she saw his sad smile change to a more happy one she felt butterflies in her stomach and she felt like she was a little girl again. Her heart swelled with him, it was so overwhelming that she stood up and began to leave.

Bartram stood up, "Miss Tori, what shall we do with these off-worlders?"

Tori bite her lip thinking and than said softly, "Give them nice rooms, and food. Treat them well." And she walked out of the room and headed back to hers before anyone else said anything.


	20. He Steps Forth and the Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Author's Note: I feel so bad. I haven't updated in quite some time. We had a lot of changes happen and then at work I've been training all day at a new job, so I haven't actually had much time. I have already typed up half of the next chapter, but I thought I'd get this out to you guys. I apologize for the wait and hope that none of you are to mad at me. _

**He Steps Forth and the Truth is Revealed**

"This is ridiculous." Dustin said as he walked back and forth. "We've been in here how long and nothing."

Shane shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Cam, who after rolling his eyes explained in a tired tone, "Look all we know is what Marah and Kapri told us. They're peaceful and are wary of strangers so for us to be in here as long as we are isn't too weird if you think about it."

"I guess." Shane said looking at the door before looking at Hunter.

Hunter and Shane looked at each other for a minute before deciding that neither of them had any ideas yet. Hunter looked around the room. Dustin kept looking at all of the walls as if to find a secret passage, Shane kept looking at the door to open. Cam just looked irritated. Then he looked over at his brother who was standing with his back to everyone as he leaned on his hand against the wall. Blake hadn't said much since they had gotten here. He could tell that Blake thought it was his fault especially since Tori looked right at them and turned away as if they were strangers. He walked over to his brother and placed his hand gently but firmly on his shoulder. "Hey." He said softly, Blake turned around. "We'll get out of here. Don't worry. Tori's ok."

"It's just...this is all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"Because, I should've realized, you know. That it was stupid to believe; that I couldn't…that I fell for that. And now Tori doesn't know me—us."

"Bro, don't worry, they said she'll be in soon."

"Hunter, we've been in here for 4 days and nothing. Sure they'll come and bring us food, and this place is nice, but..."

"I know."

"Hunter, I think it's obvious."

"Look don't think that way." Hunter paused at looked at the other three men in the room still engrossed in the activities. He turned back to Blake, "But you have to snap out of it. You can't just stand there blaming yourself."

"Watch me."

"Blake. I mean it. You act like that and we'll get nowhere."

"Look Hunter, it…" Blake took a minute and looked back at the wall before continuing, "…hurts."

"I know. I know." He lightly rubbed his back. And stood there allowing his little brother to feel his presence.

* * *

Tori sat by a simple pool of water behind her home. She knew that she should be thinking about the proposal Gareth had asked her last night. He wanted to marry her. But she couldn't keep her mind on that instead her thoughts were preoccupied by a certain dark-haired stranger. Why did she keep thinking about him? Sure she thought he was hot, but there was something else. Something that kept trying to get though her mind. Every time she'd start focusing on it her mind would start to blank out. She sighed. She shouldn't be thinking about him, she should be thinking about Gareth, but yet the stranger was the one on her mind. The answer for Gareth should have been easy enough since she hadn't said she loved him. Love, that just wasn't right with Gareth. But that guy...

All at once Tori felt a hand grab her arm. She turned and saw one of those warriors; they were supposed to be gone. She pulled out of his grasp and stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

A female voice spoke behind her. Tori turned around to see D'Nathia. "We've come for you."

"I told you I'm not coming."

D'Nathia smirked. "That's what you think."

The man in front of Tori took out a weapon and pointed it at her at the same time that D'Nathia came up behind her and held onto her. Tori couldn't move in the girls surprisingly iron grip. Just then some of her planet's warriors came out. "Let her go!"

Once more there was a fight as more warriors appeared from both sides. As the battle continued the man with the weapon got in position to shoot her again, D'Nathia still holding her. He fired, but before it hit Tori Gareth jumped in front of her and took the blow pulling Tori and D'Nathia down with him. Although wounded he managed to pull Tori from the girl's grasp and kick her off. Two warriors were by Gareth's side and helping him up. They started pulling them away. Tori tried to pull away from one of them but before she was able to one of them had flung her over his shoulder and they were back at the castle.

Once inside Tori was set down. And as much as she wanted to say something she was concerned about Gareth so she went over to him. "Are you okay?"

He smiled weakly at her. "Of course. You're safe." And with that his eyes closed.

Tori looked at the two men, "Can you get him some help?"

One nodded and took off while the other moved him to a couch away from the door, "Perhaps you need to rest?"

Tori couldn't believe that, "I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled at him to reassure that she was okay.

Before long a healer came and they carried him to another room. Tori followed but before she entered the room the healer told her she wasn't allowed in. Tori nodded and headed to her room. Instead of heading straight there she wandered. As she was walking down one hall she paused outside a room. She had a good feeling, like something good was in there. She walked over to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. She started to twist it, but was interrupted by one of the warriors coming up to her. "Gareth is awake and wishes to see you."

She nodded and reluctantly left the room looking back a couple of times before retreating down the hallway.

Tori entered Gareth's room. She smiled and sat on the chair next to his bed. "Hey, you okay?"

He smiled. "With you here."

Tori looked down, somehow her mind wasn't staying with Gareth and instead it kept drifting to that room and that dark haired stranger. "Gareth, what's going to happen to those strangers?"

"Well, in a couple of days, they're going to have to go to the cells, we don't know if they're more of D'Nathia's people."

"But what if they're not?"

"Do you know them?"

Tori looked down. "No." She replied uncertainly.

Gareth sat up, "Tori, you sure you don't know them?"

"Yes."

"If you're sure."

"What was it they shot you with?"

"Something to slow the limbs. However it's a bit poisonous to us, so we need to be precautionary."

"Right. Listen I have to go."

"I'll see you later."

Tori nodded.

* * *

"11…12…13…14…15.."

"Dustin." Cam asked rubbing his temples.

"What?"

"Do you have to keep counting that?"

"Look, seeing as we have nothing else to do, why not count the tiles?"

"Because…look never mind. But can you at least keep it to yourself."

"Okay, fine."

Shane shook his head and headed over to Hunter, "Your brother okay?"

Hunter looked over his shoulder at Blake who still hadn't moved from his spot. "He's going to be."

"You're saying that like you need to believe it."

"Maybe I do."

At that time someone came through the door. The five men stood and looked at him keeping their defenses up. "Do you remember me?"

"Should we?" Hunter asked.

"I am Bartram. We have spoken with Tori and she does not remember you and so tomorrow you will be expected to leave."

"We're not leaving without her." Shane announced.

"It appears you must."

"You did something to her." Blake spoke up.

Bartram stared hard at Blake and then with a sadistic smile simply replied, "Or perhaps she doesn't want _any_ of you anymore. Or maybe a certain someone." He pointedly stared at Blake. "After all, she is planning on marrying her protector and best friend. So I do believe that none of you have a use for her anymore."

With that Bartram turned and shut the door locking it.

The ex-rangers stared at the door in disbelief as realization dawned on them.


	21. Home at Last

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Author's Note: Sorry this update has taken so long. I must have written this chapter a million times. I started it a ton of different ways, ended it differently, and well this is the one I liked the best. I hope you guys enjoy it._

**Home at Last**

Tori stared at the blond girl looking at her. She was the same height as her, same blue eyes. The girl cocked her head as if waiting for Tori to do something. The girl was dressed in a white flowing dress that extended to the ground and trailed a bit behind. Her hair was swept up in a simple twist with some flowers scattered in her hair. Tori was amazed at who she saw. It wasn't her and yet looking in the mirror she knew that girl looking back had to be her. But Tori didn't know her. Instead this girl was going to get married to a guy that she wasn't in love with because he was in love with her and she could fall in love with him. It was wrong, so why had she agreed? A sigh escaped her lips that didn't go unnoticed by Milaya.

"My lady, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking that's all."

"A sigh doesn't mean you're _just _thinking."

"Thanks, but I'm fine.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

The hand maiden kept working on the hem letting the girl go back to her thoughts. She knew that it was wrong about what was happening. The only problem is that she had been sworn into silence, which meant she could not speak and tell the girl that she wasn't from this world. Milaya had been there when the five men had been shown to Tori and she could see a flicker of recognition in her eyes. But now she was marrying Gareth, the one who had brought her here. She needed to tell her something that would help trigger her memory. After all when a mind spell was placed on someone the only way they could get their memory back was a big memory and she just wasn't sure what to give her. And then it hit her.

"Did you know that those 5 men who were brought in here the other day will be sent to the cells tomorrow?"

"What?" The blond looked down at the other girl in shock. "The cells? Tomorrow?"

"Yes. They figure they are of no use." Tori fell silent. "You do know what happens in the cells, don't you?"

"They are held there forever."

"No, not forever. You see once down there they are left to their own devices and well, there are certain inescapable routes down there that will ensure that no one will come back."

"But we're a peaceable planet. How can yo-we do that?"

"Not many people go there and those that do are the ones that certain people in higher places don't want causing trouble. Because they usually have something to say."

Milaya stood up. "There, you're all ready. Would you like some time alone?"

Nodding slowly Tori turned and sat on her bed. Milaya curtsied and left the room to prepare for a wedding she hoped would never happen.

* * *

Tori sat in her room. Those guys were going to be put in the cells tomorrow. That meant they'd be gone forever. That thought made her feel sad. All the guys seemed important to her, she wished she knew why. Especially that one guy. She smiled when his image appeared in her mind. She really liked him—no wait. Tori stood up, the reason she couldn't love Gareth was because she was in love with him. Him…who was he? She walked over to the waterfall and stood near it breathing it in. It soothed her mind and helped her think clearer. The dark haired stranger, no, not a stranger. No, he was someone close. They all were. Shane. Dustin. Hunter. Cam. Blake. Blake, that's who it was, he was the one who kept coming across in her mind. The necklace that lay around her neck cracked and grew dark. She took it off and placed it on the desk. She smiled at the name and then her mouth dropped open as she remembered all else that had happened. She looked around the room. The blond took off to the room that held her friends captive.

As she reached the hall she peered around hoping to avoid anyone. Luckily no one was anywhere near there. She went over to the door and tied to open it. It was locked. She couldn't believe her luck. She bit her lip as she thought about what she should do. She looked down the hall but saw no one. She ran to the next hallway and luckily there was a guard. "Hey, I need to go in the room with the prisoners."

"Bartram said it needs to remain locked."

"Well Bartram told me I need to make sure I don't remember them, so..."

"Well…" The guard said with uncertainty.

"I'll be real quick, promise. Then I'll lock it up and no one will know."

Tori smiled at the guard hoping he would buy it, which thankfully he did.

The blond headed back to the room and unlocked the door and entered. She smiled at the sight inside. Dustin looked over at the door. "Tori." All the guys turned towards the door and came over.

Shane put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah dude, because you were acting really strange." The man in yellow remarked with a genuine smile.

Hunter's eyes rested uneasily on Tori as he asked, "You sure you're okay?

Cam put a reassuring hand on her back, "You're here, right?"

"Guys, I'm fine." She smiled and noticed Blake towards the back of Hunter. Her heart hurt realizing he hadn't said anything to her.

"What happened?" Cam asked again in a deeper tone.

Tori shut the door. "I was, helping them out."

"Tori you didn't even now us."

"Look guys, we can stand here and debate, or we can leave and have your lives saved."

The 5 men understood and nodded. Tori turned to leave and just as she was about to open the door Dustin spoke up, "Dude, you're getting married?"

Tori looked at Dustin incredulously. "What?"

"That's what Bartram said."

"Don't believe him. But please, we have to go."

"It's kind of hard not to when you're in a dress." Hunter plainly said with his arms folded.

"Look, they're going to put you in the cells."

"Jail?" Cam asked.

"No, it's much worse, believe me."

"We do." Shane said.

"Can we go?" Blake asked rather harshly.

Tori looked back at Blake and when she met his eyes he looked away from her. Tori held in her emotions and opened the door and looked out. No one was there. The five guys followed Tori through the halls until they reached the front door. Gareth was there along with many guards and warriors.

"Tori, what's going on? Why are the prisoners out of their cells?"

"We're going home Gareth. Just move aside, please." She pleaded hoping a fight wouldn't ensue.

"But Tori, I thought, we…" He trailed off a look of pleading in his eyes.

Blake silently watched as Tori walked up to Gareth and started quietly speaking so the two were the only ones in the conversation. As Tori took the other guys' hand he felt the same jealousy and hurt rise from the bottom of his stomach and slowly took over his body, just like with Cam. Looking at the dress Blake knew that Tori had been planning on marrying the guy, obviously she had fallen for him. Blake thought that she had been taken against her will, but even if she had she obviously didn't have problems with everything now. She had saved the five of them only because they were her friends. Friend. That was not what Blake wanted to be anymore, but he had condemned himself to that.

The young man felt his breath catch as Tori and Gareth leaned in for a very intimate hug. He felt the sting of the rejection and knew that now he would only be second in her heart forever, if even that. He watched as Gareth moved and let them past holding onto the woman's hand that they both loved until the last possible minute. And as if watching their good bye wasn't enough he heard as they walked out the door Gareth call out, "I love you, and don't forget."

"Gareth…you know I can't." Blake blinked back tears and continued heading for the ship with Hunter and Cam as Shane and Dustin stayed to make sure Tori was with them still. He wasn't going to allow this to cause tears to his eyes. He went and sat next to Hunter who looked at him worried.

"Bro…are you—"

"Fine."

"You don't look—"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Hunter recognized the steel in his voice and nodded. The other three got in and the two men headed to their previous seats. Tori came in and saw that there was no room next to Blake and so she proceeded to sit next to Shane and Dustin.

* * *

After a long and quiet journey back to earth the six ninjas entered Ninja Ops where Sensei, Marah and Kapri happily greeted them. Explanations came and stories were told and amongst all the noise and excitement Blake stood in the back watching as everything happened. They all seemed to fall into place quite nicely. Sensei stood listening as his nieces kept pressing Tori for more information and were commenting on her dress. The four guys were listening and adding in their comments, Dustin being the most vocal. Even his brother stood closer to the rest listening to all that had happened on the journey.

Blake noticed how beautiful Tori was and that he was only going to get to be with her as friends and only that. After a good while Sensei spoke up, "Tori, we are all pleased you are back, as well as all of you who went after her. I now would like to take you into another room to try and help you retrieve your memory and see if there is anything else." He turned and headed to one of the rooms after the bows were given. Tori turned back at Blake and gave a small smile to him. He wanted to smile, but he couldn't be second in her heart, not if she was going to think about Gareth all the time. He couldn't even give her a neutral smile and so Tori turned and followed Sensei into the back room.

"Wow that is so cool that you guys came back."

"I know, of course I knew you'd make it back." Kapri looked at her sister.

"I knew they were coming back." Marah protested.

"Right, even though you kept asking if Dustin would be safe." At this comment both Marah and Dustin's face blushed and Marah looked away.

"Well I'm going home." She stormed off.

After a couple of minutes of staring at the stairs Dustin looked at the rest of them and mumbled, "Well, I better make sure she gets back fine." And took off before anyone could say anything.

Cam shook his head, "I'm going to bed."

"Night cousin."

Cam smiled at the blond girl and left the room. Kapri smiled and looked at Shane, "Walk me home?"

"Sure."

The two headed out leaving only the brothers. As soon as they were alone Hunter turned to Blake, "So do you want to wait for Tori?"

"You can wait, I'm tired. I'm going to the apartment."

"Bro, what's wrong? You couldn't wait to get her back and now that she is you're becoming…hard."

"Well, I'm sorry. I just want to go, I have a flight tomorrow. A flight back to reality. That's where I'm going, and now Tori **can't** be a part of it."

And with that Hunter let Blake leave astounded with what he said. He didn't understand, Tori meant so much to Blake, but now he was acting as if she didn't even exist. Hunter slowly exited Ninja Ops, knowing that his little brother was making a mistake.


	22. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I am such a slacker, I apologize for the longness in updating. This might be a little boring, so I'm sorry if it is, it was kind of a recap, but anyways…hope you enjoy it._

**Memories**

Tori silently walked into the other room with Sensei. She was tired but he wanted her to remember everything that happened. After shutting the door he gestured to a mat where she immediately knelt. He knelt on a mat in front of her.

"How are you feeling Tori?"

"Tired."

He smiled. "I figured as much. Now please relax so we can try to focus your mind back to the day when you first met Gareth."

* * *

Even as he was speaking more about resting her mind allowing things to flow his voice faded away and Tori found herself at the beach. She looked around and saw a couple of her surfer friends down the beach. The sun was shining high, it was about 11:30. She remembered this day, it had been the day after Blake and her had the fight on the phone. Tori had gone to the beach to calm herself down and allow herself to think. She was just sitting on the sand and decided to go and try to talk to Blake again. She picked up her things and turned to walk off and ran into someone. Her things dropped onto the sand and she bent down to pick them up with the guy helping. Before Tori even looked up she inhaled…Blake's scent. That was his smell. But as she looked up, she looked into the hazel eyes that belonged to Gareth.

Slowly it went through their first conversation where just being near him helped her, it made her think of Blake. Then she saw the next few weeks going by. Little things that Blake had done for her like bring her a flower or go out of his way to check on her were things that Gareth was doing for her. Gareth somehow knew that water soothed her and would take her down to the beach often even though she had told no one of this and only Blake seemed to be the one to encourage to go for a swim or go surfing, anything with water, when she was upset or in deep thought.

The more she watched the month go by she realized just how alike Gareth was to Blake. No wonder she kept being around him and fell for him. It wasn't Gareth, it was Blake. Which would also be why the ex-navy ranger stayed heavily in her thoughts. She saw the fight that her and Hunter had outside of Storm Chargers wincing as she reminded him of Blake and Hunter's actions when they first met, she didn't know why she had said that, it had just come out. Tori watched as the older man stormed off hurt and angry. Why didn't Tori go after him? When she realized that something in her was telling her to stop. She realized that was the last time she saw Hunter. First Blake, then Hunter were gone.

Tori watched as a more time passed with her Gareth getting closer and realizing that they were talking about things she hadn't remembered telling him, but there she was all the same. Tori then entered Ninja Ops to see Cam at the computer. Instead of talking as they normally did they ended up having a fight. She then went back to the apartment that she shared with Marah and Kapri. She watched as the three of them got into a fight. The next time she saw the Watanabe cousins was when Cam came to help rescue her and then at Ninja Ops. After the fight Gareth called and talked with her and after talking with him she couldn't even remember the fight.

Gareth had asked if they could go out on that day. The day that her, Shane and Dustin had set as their day because they had first met from different reasons. They went out and just hung out. Gareth asked her for that day and she gave it to him. But at the time she didn't remember what it was that she was supposed to do. She wanted to dress special for Gareth because she thought she should. If she felt so comfortable around Gareth why didn't she like holding his hand? Tori realized it was because it never felt like Blake's. When they held hands everything just fit together, with Gareth it felt to much like trying.

Then she remembered her first kiss with Gareth and she realized that for the first it was because Gareth somehow smelled just like Blake! Tori couldn't believe all this. Then came the next day and her fight with her two best friends Shane and Dustin. She winced hearing all those harsh words again. Then she realized why she left with Gareth—he called her after the fight and when she felt alone and so why not.

Tori saw Gareth and herself stopping to get something to eat. Then as she drank her drink she realized something was in it. She was completely gone for the next bit and then saw as she wake up and went through the castle, her first meal, going outside, Gareth explaining their situation. Of course Tori wanted to help and so she went at it thinking no one would remember her.

The blond-haired, blue-eyed ninja saw as she continued on finding out more things and then once the necklace was around her neck she realized that this was when her memory was slowly disappearing. She longed to take off the necklace, but she couldn't. Then she saw that the one thing that continually caused her to remember the past was a dark haired guy with a dark complexion, warm brown eyes that always sparkled of something else on his mind, the one guy who had stolen her heart. Every time she felt pain from remembering it was from him, and still she didn't give up.

The negotiations, her almost abduction, D'nathia, it all came back into her mind becoming clearer. She saw the dream that she couldn't remember smiling at the sight of how happy she was with Blake.

Tori watched as she saw Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake. When her eyes landed on Blake she realized that they were hoping she didn't know her 5 friends. Tori remembered Gareth's proposal and had decided to go ahead, but there was still something in the back or her mind. But it wasn't until Milaya mentioned the prisoners that they slowly came into her mind and she remembered in the end when she thought of Blake it broke and the necklace lost its power over her.

Tori watched as they all escaped from the cell and headed out. She smiled as she saw Gareth and when she walked up to him she recalled their conversation:

"Tori, please stay, I'll let them go, but I want you to stay here with me and be my wife."

"Gareth, I could stay but…"

"What? I love you Tori."

She looked down and then hugged him. He held her tight and as they did she whispered into his ear, "You'll find someone else. It wouldn't be fair if I stay with you."

"Why not?"

"Because my heart belongs to another."

"Blake." He nodded. "I had the hardest time getting him from your mind." She smiled. "Alright, pass, hurry." As Tori moved away from him he held her hand until he could no more. "I love you and don't you forget."

Tori didn't want everyone to hear what they had talked about, so she simple said "Gareth…you know I can't.

They boarded the Dragon Fly and with Blake already sitting next to Hunter and Blake looked upset. Cam was driving, so the buckled up and came back here.

* * *

Tori gasped as she saw the room coming back in focus. Sensei was there as she fall back a little on the mat. "Wow." Was all Tori could say.

"I am sorry that you had to go through this."

"Thank you Sensei."

"If it helps at all some of the others were under some of Gareth's influence as well." Tori nodded and looked at the older man before her. He smiled. "Go and get some rest. I know you've had a long and trying day. She smiled and excited the room only to find the main room completely empty. She smiled and decided to go on outside and go home. Home. She liked that.

Although the one person she really wanted to see wasn't there and it was probably because he didn't really care about her anyways. She smiled sadly to herself and walked out of Ninja Ops. If it was one thing she learned from all this, was Blake was the guy she was in love with. It wasn't anyone else. No one could take him from her in her heart, and although he might be able to move on, she knew that she'd never really get over that young man who was so center in her mind and heart She was in her own thoughts when she realized that someone was behind her. She decided to get away from Ninja Ops as far as she could in order to keep the secret.

But before she got far at all, she heard something, "Hey."

Tori whirled around and faced the person.


	23. Leaving Well Enough Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Okay, I know you guys were expecting a certain next part, but don't hate me, I am getting to it, I promise. I have to get through a couple things and then I'll be there. Thanks. And I know it's short, again I apologize._

**Leaving Well Enough Alone **

Dustin easily caught up to the brunette. "Hey."

She turned and smiled. "Hey."

"So, can I walk you home?"

"Yeah. Thanks." They both walked in silence for a few minutes before either said anything. "So, do you think Tori's going to be okay?"

"Course she will."

"Well, are you going to be? I mean you know with her?"

"Dude, ancient history."

Marah blushed as Dustin lightly touched her arm. She looked up at him and smiled. Dustin felt himself leaning closer to Marah and realized that a kiss was going to happen when he heard Shane call out his name. The two quickly pulled apart. Shane and Kapri were coming from around a corner.

"Well, you guys didn't make it far." Kapri teased her sister who playfully hit her.

Shane simply nodded and the four set off back towards Blue Bay Harbor. They were talking about everything when Marah blurted out, "So you think Tori and Blake will finally get together?"

Shane raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "That's up to them. We can't force either of them."

"Right." Marah grew quiet and the four continued like that until getting to their respective homes.

* * *

Cam walked into his room. He could tell that something needed to be talked about between Tori and Blake so he figured he'd make his exit so Blake could get a chance alone with her. And thankfully his two cousins and Shane and Dustin had left as well. The only person Cam wondered about was Hunter leaving his brother alone with Tori. He sighed as he got ready for bed. Even though Tori never specifically talked about her feelings for Blake it had been apparent to Cam since Tori had brought Blake to Ninja Ops when she wasn't supposed to that she liked the guy.

They would talk about lots of things, but Tori never mentioned her feelings for Blake which was probably good since he wouldn't know what to tell her. He really hoped that Tori and Blake could work things out because Tori had become not only a good confident but also like a little sister to him and he didn't want her anymore hurt than what she had been through.

* * *

Hunter wondered back to the apartment allowing Blake plenty of room up ahead. He had lost sight of him a couple times, but it wasn't any big deal. He couldn't believe that his brother was going to give up on something that easily. Sure Blake would go and follow his dreams to race, but with Tori Blake had always been reluctant. Perhaps it was because of the simple fact that Blake was lost when it came to things like that. He wasn't sure exactly but he hoped his brother could get over that and talk to Tori before he left. His little brother was in love and he was fairly certain Tori felt the same.

Tori and Hunter had spent much time together after Blake left. She was a fun person to be around but who could also be serious on the moment. And the look in Tori's eyes when she talked about Blake said that it was more than just the way she felt for Shane, Dustin, Cam and him. Hunter finally got to the door to their apartment. He got in and decided to look around to see Blake. Hunter looked everywhere leaving his brother's room last. He opened the door and smiled at the sight. 'Way to go bro." He smiled and went to his room.


	24. Going Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Well, nothing much to say right now except I hope you enjoy. Okay, yes I know another small chapter. The next one is in works, so…_

**Going Back**

Blake hurried out of Ninja Ops. Hunter didn't understand, Tori had moved on, why would he stay with someone who could only break his heart. He was foolish to think that Tori would want to be with him at least not the way he had treated her. But why was he giving up so easily? Because it was easier to give Tori up and let her be with what she wanted than to have her and have him second in her heart. His head shot up a little as he sensed someone behind him. He didn't worry about the person because he could tell it was Hunter. The younger man didn't go back to talk to his brother instead he sped up a bit loosing Hunter for a few minutes. Blake knew that Hunter would always be right there, it was just how things were.

And how he wished things could be with Tori. Blake remembered what it was like to loose her over and over and over again, it was horrible. But it was just a dream, it didn't mean much did it? Well an interpretation could be that he was worried about a certain blond ninja. He shook his head as he made his way up the apartment steps and inside. Without thinking he went to his room.

Blake started to undress and threw his dirty clothes on the floor. Then he slowly sat on his bed. Why was he letting Tori go? He didn't know if Tori really loved that guy or not. Just the thought of Tori with the guy made Blake's insides start to boil. It wasn't fair if that guy came out of nowhere and got with Tori. Although so did Blake, but it was different. He really cared about her, in fact he knew that he did love her and he regretted more and more not telling her. Blake stopped, what was he thinking? He was going to let Tori go without first telling her how he felt? He went and put on some different clothes. As he was over by his dresser he only heard Hunter mutter something and walk off. After Blake got dressed he went to Hunter's room.

Hunter was sitting at his desk and turned around when Blake stood in the doorway. "You're going back aren't you?"

Blake looked down embarrassed because of his earlier outburst. "Yeah, I need to talk to her."

"And you should. I think there's more going on then you're considering."

"Yeah. So, I'll see you later?"

"Of course. You'll be fine bro."

"Thanks. Alright bye."

"Bye."

Blake headed back toward Ninja Ops. He went into it, but no one was there, which meant Tori had already left. He simply turned and went outside. He jogged a bit hoping that he'd be able to speak with the beautiful surfer, hoping she wouldn't be ticked off at him, which honestly if she was he wouldn't blame her. He'd been to hasty in leaving, he should have given her a chance, he always did before. What was different? The dreams, lack of sleep? Whatever it was it didn't matter now, all that mattered was…her. Blake started walking silently behind Tori, he saw he get a little stiff—she knew someone was there. She began walking a bit faster so Blake took a deep breath, "Hey."


	25. Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's note: Well this is the last chapter. I hope you guys like it. I had a bit of a hard time with some parts especially at the end. So I would have had it up yesterday, but I needed to let it sit for a bit before I came back to it to see if it really worked. I really enjoyed writing this story and being able to share it with you guys. This is the longest story I've written, so thanks for sticking with me, especially since I had quite a bit of long breaks sometimes. I'd like to thank: __4Evermonkeyfan, Angella, Anninimouse, Aukima, blueturtle1888,ChargeBFX, CindyRussell27, Crystal Wells Norman, DayDream53, emojam51627, footychick, foxee-chik, Hermeres, Isis Flamewing, jamgurl7, Jamiie numb3rs, jonoave, KeNzEr24213, Lovelinelivelong639, Meloda26, PeterBladley19, pinklen98, punkrockbookworm92, SunagakureQueen72, the real vampire, thunderandwaterstorm4ever, True-2-Blues-4ever and TwinkieTUTUS. Also to all those who read and didn't leave a review, thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it. _

**Second Chance**

The young woman whirled around her hair flying behind her. She looked a bit confused and then a smile, a real smile, crossed her face "Hey." She said softly.

Blake swallowed and closed the distance between them. "Did you just get done with Sensei?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Blake closed his eyes and looked down. "Not that I don't want to see you—here that is. I just…I thought everyone had gone home."

"I did. But, I uh, I came back."

"Well, I can see that." Tori said in a teasing voice. "But why? Did you want to talk to Sensei?"

"Actually I came back…for you." Tori blushed and looked down at the ground. "Want to go for a walk?" Blake asked not sure what to do next.

"Yeah, sounds good."

The two started walking. They weren't walking anywhere in particular, but they were walking and enjoying each other's companies.

"So Tor, a long couple of months. I'm sorry you had to go through it."

"Thanks. It wasn't that hard."

The young man nodded, "Did you want to stay there?"

"I did." Tori saw Blake stiffen up so she stopped walking, causing him to stop and look at her. "Do you remember the necklace I was wearing?"

"I remember."

"That was stopping me from remembering all of this." She gestured her hands around indicating the earth.

"Huh. Tricky." Blake began walking again with Tori quickly picking up the pace next to him. They were trying to keep Tori there and make it seem like it was their idea. The thought that he had been really close to loosing Tori again grabbed at this heart and pulled on it causing as much ache as it did for him to be right next to her and yet be so far away.

"Yeah, but I don't think Gareth had any part in the necklace."

"I heard. He loves you." Blake said with more bitterness in his voice than he meant to. Gareth had been able to say those treasured words to his Tori before Blake could. That wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

"Yeah, well that's someone." Tori murmured and yet somehow Blake had heard.

How could she think that? She above most others deserved that kind of love. "Tor," He stopped and looked at her putting his hands on her shoulders, "you think he's the only one that loves you?"

"He's the only one who has said it."

Blake sighed and let go of her arms and brought his hand down causing his fingers to run slightly down her arm which was heaven to both of them. They stood in front of the each other doing nothing for at least ten minutes. Blake slowly reached for one of her hands and pulled it to his mouth and gently laid a kiss on top it. Tori's heart started beating faster. Tori took a step closer closing any distance and closed her eyes as their foreheads leaned together. Blake opened his eyes and saw that Tori's were closed. He pulled a little away and raised her chin with his finger. "Hey, did you love him?"

"Why would you think I loved him?"

Blake's eyes flickered away for a second before looking back into her gentle pools of blue. "I saw the way you two were at the end and," He looked down for a minute before finishing, "you were going to marry him."

"Yeah, but sometimes things don't always work out the way they seem like they're going to. I mean you could think you like someone and then realize it's really another person."

Blake nodded and stepped back out of their intimate embrace. "Come on." Tori didn't let Blake see how upset she was. She was going to stay strong, he was doing it again. Bringing her in so far and then pulling away as if he had no feelings for her that way. He seemed like he liked her, but then he'd do pull away. "So tell me about the planet."

Tori nodded. "Well, they were supposed to be a very peaceful people."

Raising an eyebrow Blake asked, "Supposed to be?"

"Well, they had warriors in order to help protect them, it worked you know. Except they had some dark secrets."

"Like what?"

"You know those cells they were going to put you guys in?"

"Uh-huh."

"You'd be down there, alone, with nothing to defend yourselves and there are horrible monsters as well as spirits who are in there just to kill you. Plus they had their secret societies. They would act like everything is fine, but they were always plotting to do something. There weren't many, I only knew of one. You guys actually met the leader."

It suddenly dawned on Blake, "Bartram."

"Yeah. He was actually going to try and bargain me in with these people that they were having the war with. But Gareth saved me again."

"You know, if I was there I'd have saved you." Blake didn't realize what he had said until he saw that Tori had stopped.

"Really?" She asked looking into his eyes. She loved looking into Blake's eyes, they always had a sparkle of something else that was going on and yet it was filled with such, she wasn't sure exactly what it was except that it was a strong emotion in there that always made her blush when he would look at her.

"Yeah. Look Tori, I'm sorry about all that happened before, you know when you visited me?"

"That's okay."

"No, it's not. I treated you horribly, and it hurt."

Tori took his hand and they began walking again holding hands. "Thanks. Why did you?"

"I was having dreams. Horrible dreams. Of you dying. It was my fault. And this figure was telling me not to be with you to save you." Blake chuckled. "Now that I'm saying it out loud I don't know why I let it scare me so."

"You could've told me about the dreams."

"I actually couldn't remember them after I wake up."

"Then how do you remember them now?"

"I finally got to that guy because I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt" Tori bit her lip gently. "And I saw that he was Gareth—Hunter had sent me a picture of him and you." Tori half smiled and looked away. "Don't worry. I told the others and by that time you were already missing." The two stopped and he stroked her cheek. "I'm just sorry I had to make you go through all of it."

"Blake, it wasn't your fault. Gareth can control minds, so I know what it's like. But you want to know what kept the necklace from keeping me there?"

"What?"

"You were the one that triggered memories that weren't just in my mind."

"What do you mean?"

Tori blushed some more and quietly replied, "They were memories in my heart."

Blake's heart about jumped out of his chest. He cupped her cheek and slowly rubbed his thumb over her soft, smooth skin. "Really?"

"Yes. Blake. I came to realize that no matter what happens, no matter where or who I'm with, you're the one that I…" Tori closed her mouth now almost afraid of what she had been about to say. Blake had at some point put his other arm around her waist and she had somehow started playing with his hair on the nape of his neck with her other hand stroking his cheek.

"Tori I should have told you a while ago but I guess I was just too afraid of you not feeling the same. But after all this, I just, gosh Tori I can't stand to loose you again. It just hurts too much." He looked down and then back into her eyes, "I love you." He said with everything in him.

Tori smiled as Blake leaned towards her and she softly spoke, "I love you too Blake. You're the only one."

"Yeah?"

They leaned in and shared their first kiss which allowed them to share some of their love with each other. The longing the two felt soon turned it to a very passionate kiss which led to Blake leaning with Tori against a tree. They soon had to pull apart for air in which their hands took their time touching the other person, enjoying the other's feel. Blake looked to the sky to see how late it was and slowly pulled away. "Come on Tori, it's late. I'll walk you home."

On the way to Tori's apartment they didn't speak much until Tori spoke up, "Blake will you stay here tonight?"

Blake looked down. "I would love to Tor, but I have to leave tomorrow and Hunter."

"Right. I understand. You have to go back and race."

"I knew this wasn't going to work."

"No, don't say that. Why can't it work?" Tori had pulled her hand away and stared hard at Blake. "Do you not want it to work?"

"It's not that. It's just my schedule, I can't be here all the time and I can't ask you to leave all the time either."

"I know. But do you want to at least try?" Tori hoped Blake would think about what he was saying.

Immediately Blake replied, "Of course I want to try, I just don't want you to think I'm abandoning you or for us to loose each other again."

"Well we won't know unless we try."

Blake picked up her hand. "I want to try."

"Me too."

"So, tonight's my last night. Do you want to come back to my place, we could talk, if you don't mind Hunter?"

"Sure. Hunter will be fine too."

After getting back to Hunter and Blake's apartment Hunter gave Blake and Tori an all knowing smirk as they sat down. About a couple hours later Hunter gave Blake a look that told him he understood and Hunter headed off to his bedroom leaving the two new lovers to spend the rest of the night together. They spent it talking about everything they could think about along with the occasionally kisses and they fell asleep in each others arms knowing that they at last had each other.


End file.
